Shroud
by Miabia100
Summary: Since the birth of Gilbert Beilschmidt strange deaths have been happening and he is thought to have the blame. So what does his sister in law do? She hires a demon slayer, but not any demon slayer The Bounty Hunter of 1,000. (READER X PRUSSIA)
1. Chapter 1: The Mist

**Shroud**

**(Prussia x Reader)**

It had been going on for a while now, the deaths that is. They seem to becoming more and more apparent to the small village over the pier and mountains. The landlocked colony held in control by one house, and that house alone for many centuries.

The Beilschmidt family, the notorious family known for its long line of rulers and of humanoids, its rule of the small village of 200. The village known as Humptinburg has been under their rule for the past 600 years and has yet to break the Beilschmidt bloodline never failing to produce a male heir.

Although as of late strange deaths have been coming to light.

The victim's bodies are shown to have been mangled to undistinguishable and have lack of skin and meat just bone and hair, a horde sight to be seen.

But this didn't go unnoticed by the villagers knowing full heartedly that it was the Beilschmidt's but chose not to say anything afraid of the punishment and the false accusation of treason by the ruling family. Ever since the birth of the first son to the recent ruler, Alfher Beilschmidt, the deaths have started. Although they had begun to get more and more terrifying no one dared comment on the tragic loss' at hand.

That is until Alfher's youngest sons wife, Feliciana, decided to get outside help; afraid that she would anger her husband she did it in secret.

This is where our story begins.

_**Part one: Mist**_

"Luddy I'm going out!" The youthful brown haired girl shouted to her newly wed husband.

"Ja, ok, would you like the guards to escort you to town?" the blond spoke back without looking to the girl.

"No! I mean… I'll be fine, thank you though, honest! I should be back in about an hour or two." She spoke rashly,

"Ja, please do so. The villagers have been acting oddly as of late." I turned to her, blue eyes worried, which was odd for him.

"Ok, I will!" She yelled to him already half way out of the spacious office.

Ludwig turned back to his work staring out of his large window to the never-ending mist of Humptinburg and watched as his wife trotted down the narrow rode to town, engulfed in the darkness of early evening.

Feliciana pov-

I walked towards the town bar were many travelers were usually seen. I had planned to talk to a hunter of sorts; they were usually talented in taking care of mythical creatures if I might even say …never mind.

The cavern was now in my sight and I tired to speed walk past some shady characters but I was unlucky and ended up being cornered behind some barrels behind a building. I tried to yell when one of them grabbed my hair and pulled me up closer to them, I felt their eyes undressing me and I tried to squirm only to be slapped by one of my captors. I could feel tears cascading down my face waiting for the worst when suddenly my hair was let go and I fell to the ground.

"Who the hölle do you think you are hündin!?" I heard the man that was holding me yell to a fast moving shadow that soon punched one of his buddies to the ground.

"Ooooo little ol' me? Hmm…why should I tell a dirty old crook like you who the fuck I am?" she seemed to be enjoying herself by toying with them.

"Tell me Hündin! Who the ficken are you!" He spit out more blood as she continued to use brute force on the lanky man.

"I might as well this is getting boring." She tilted her head cutely before her hair slid down to her eyes; her smile turned into a snarky smirk before she charged at him again and this time choking him.

" I'm the bounty hunter of 1,000 (f/n)(l/n)! I was sent to kill some of you lower life succubus." She smiled near the end of her sentence.

She turned to me with worry in her eyes as the man stopped breathing.

"I'm sorry you had to see this miss-"

"Feliciana, its Feliciana Beilschmidt" I spoke quickly but quietly."

She profusely apologized and hugged me.

"You're the women that called my agency! It's nice to meet you Feliciana!" she joyfully said to me.

I smiled and hugged back while a vee~ slipped out do to a habit of mine.

"Hahahah! What the hell was that?" I stifled a laugh at her language while blushing deep red.

"Um, well its something I do when I'm happy or sad haha.." I said while scratching my arm awkwardly.

She giggled a little more and I stared at this strong woman in awe,

"What's wrong, ne?" she spoke with confusion.

"Oooo um nothing its just that no one has ever really been ok with me veeing all the time, they deemed it 'unlady like' I gave her the quote fingers.

"D'AWW! But it's so cute! I think you should do it more often!" she did a thumbs up and began walking ahead of me.

I smiled and followed behind.

**End of chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2: An Angels Fall

**Shroud: Chapter 2**

**(Prussia x Reader)**

Feliciana pov-

As (f/n) and I arrived to the hotel (f/n) was staying at I turned to and her smiled. I loved the way the girls (h/c) locks moved with the wind of the Humptinburg air and the way her (e/c) shined brightly through the night mist; her (s/c) glowed warmly with her strong willed aura. She was beautiful in her own aspects and I envied her, I wished that I could have that much strong will, but, I just brushed it off like I always did with a smile and gave her a hug.

_**Part two: An Angels fall**_

"Thanks again for the save back there; without you I would have been a goner."

"You're welcome! It really is my pleasure though, I mean you are the one who asked for me!" She shook of her coat as we entered the lobby and hung it to a closet hook.

"Hahahaha still, I want t thank you…" I said sincerely, she smiled to me.

"Anyways, would you like to converse in my room?" she ushered her hand towards the corridor that led to her room.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." I nodded mutely.

We entered (f/n) room and I sat on a nice loveseat while she sat in the nearest chair pulling a table to us so that we could discus this face to face.

"So, Ms. Feliciana could you please tell me what the problem is exactly?" she asked sternly, a lot differently then before with her happier aura, she stands more with a cool and collected look at first glance.

"Well, it started when I was first married to Ludwig, about a week into our marriage strange disappearances began and lots of my personal maids also began to turn up missing. At first I thought nothing of it but then my big sister, Lovina, had disappeared not long after she had come for a visit." I paused and breathed a bit while trying to keep myself from crying out.

"Yes, I understand, I'm sorry this is hard for you but could you please continue." She was writing all of this down on a little notepad.

I gulped and continued, " Well, that was about two weeks ago and I still have yet to hear from her."

(f/n) cut in," wait but what if she's only been busy with her own stuff back home?"

I frowned "That's because she ALWAYS visits and least once a week to see how the "potato bastards and co" were doing to me. I know that Lovina loves me even though she hates to show affection even to her fiancé Antonio." I finished in a huff with a scowl.

"Ok ok, I get it she loves to spend time with you but has disappeared. Do you have any suspects?" she started to write in her book again.

" Yes, Ludwig's older brother and cousin, Roderick and Gilbert; they can be very scary and unsettling sometimes especially Gilbert. Although there has been a legend going around about the weird bland man with a large ego."

I paused and she just nodded and continued to write.

"It's said that a few months before he was born, a dark angel spoke to his mother on the full moon and told her that her son was going to die after she gave birth. The poor woman was in hysterics asking what she could do to save her baby, the dark angel only smiled. It told her that every night she was to bring it the blood of virgin and the warm body of a child. As the weeks and months went by each of the victims were getting younger until the night before his birth, and as predicted her child had died. She asked the fallen angel what she had done to upset the demon but it just smiled and told her to look to her child's cold body. As it began to change from a brown haired blue eyed baby to the purest of whites and began to cry; the women jumped for joy and thanked the demon for its kindness but it had already disappeared from sight. The last thing she had heard for the demon is unknown but after she had heard whatever it said she screamed and began to uncontrollably cry out in sorrow of her child for whatever he had to go through." I finished with a solemn face,

"So, this Gilbert character is the baby from the story?" she asked casually.

"Yes, well at least that's what everyone thinks, he fits the characteristics of the pure white child with deep red eyes." I sighed thinking that she doesn't believe me.

"I see….so what do you want me to do? Investigate? Because this sounds like demons work a curse of some sort…" she trailed off while I nodded.

"I'm not licensed in the workings of curses so I'll have to see if my partners would be willing or free enough to help your case let me just call I'll be right back, alright?" She turned before letting me respond.

Reader-Chan pov-

"So let me get this straight, you want me to come all the way to Humptinburg on my vacation just to help some stupid wealth?" the monotone voice of one of my 'partners' responded with a small hint of anger.

"Um, well yes…I promise it will be quick Lukas! I just need a person that knows how to deal with cures and poisons." I sighed as I was waiting for his silent blows.

"Once again, why should I help the same person that ruined my last fight (f/n) it cost me more then half of my pay to help clean up the damage, and what about the time that you and the idiotic Dane were able to destroy half of my house while messing with my potions trying to 'play magician.' I told you already I'm warlock not a magician." I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"But, I already apologized!," I whined " And this has to do with demons!"

I heard silence on the other line before I heard a sigh, which showed that he had given up.

"….Ugh fine I'll help you…but you better pay for the housing food and other conveniences.. I will be very tired and hungry after the plane ride to Humptinburg."

He sighed at the end of his statement and I squealed knowing that I had broken the Norwegian mans defenses.

"OK! I promise everything will be ready for you by your arrival!" I heard one last groan before I hung up and began to dial in another number.

*RING RING RING*

"Hello?" I heard a tired voice on the other end "who is calling at 1 at night on a Tuesday?" The voice started to sound angry,

"Um..hello Arthur how are you?" I said quietly so that he wouldn't be as angry when I asked him.

"Yes hello now, WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME AT 1 IN THE MORNIG?!" He screamed angrily into my ear I pulled it away from my ear and let him finish his rant.

"Its an emergency! I need back up in Humptinburg, Germany, we have a case of a demon and a few curses here and there." I tried to sound mature but his accent always made me laugh.

"Alright, now I understand but why did you have to call me at this time of night love, I was sleeping?" He said as nicely as he could I could hear the strain.

"I was just told, and it seemed important enough, could you try and arrive in the next few days the curse is apparently causing more then it worth lots of lower life creatures have been targeting this small village" I shudder at the thought of even _**more **_demons I just wanted my vacation time..

"Alright, I'll be there by Thursday morning, is that good?" He asked more awake this time.

"Yes that's great thanks for your help Arthur." I said happily.

"You're welcome, (f/n)." He hung up.

On last number, I turned to see Feliciana lying down on the couch saying something about pasta and cats, weird. I shook it off and dialed the last members', number.

"Hey (f/n)! How are you! I've missed you!~" The mans voice said through the receiver.

I smiled happy to hear someone who is actually happy to hear from me at this hour.

"It's good to hear from you to Vladimir, so tell me do you think you would be able to help me on a mission?" I asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

"YES! I've been dying to do something fun for a while now! When should I come and where!?"He resounded immediately.

"Hyper as always I see, and how is tomorrow night sound? The town is Humptinburg, Germany." I told him sternly hopping that he wouldn't come tonight.

" Ok! Sounds like fun, keep your window open I should be able to smell you as soon as I enter the town!" My Romanian friend and his creepy vampire abilities.

"Um, ok just be sure to come tomorrow night not tonight! Ok!" I told him loudly hopping to get it across.

"Da, Da! I hear you! Don't worry (f/n) last time was a mistake! Aleksnader lied to me about the time! I promise that this time I'll be good!" He sounds like a child haha good ol' Vlad.

"Whatever just be here on time, see you tomorrow." I hung up before the conversation could get any longer.

I walked back into the room to see my client looking out at the cloudy sky observantly.

"Ok, Ms. Feliciana, my other partners should be arriving momentarily, expect us to really get to business Thursday or Friday." I said gruffly already tired from today's activities.

"Alright, thanks for everything you've done and everything that your about to do." She hugged me again before pulling away and paying me in gold coins in advance.

"Here take this, it's a token of my gratitude and part of your pay, thank you again." With that she walked out of my room and allowed me to get some well-deserved rest, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**End**** of chapter two**


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexplainable

**Shroud: Chapter 3**

**(Prussia x Reader)**

**(While reading I recommend listening to 'Orbits' by Ludovico Einaudi.)**

Unknown pov-

"I'm going out! If I'm gone past dawn _**don't**_come looking!" Gilbert ran out of the large castles servant door and was off into the forest by devils hour.

"That Dummkopf is going to get himself killed one day….I just hope that no one is around right now and If so, may God have mercy on his soul.

Part 3: The Unexplainable

Ludwig pov-

The evil that lurks in this house grows stronger and stronger with each 'unexplained' death. Whatever _there_ up to it better be important because the townspeople are starting to get restless and the order around here is starting to deteriorate.

"Ugh, what is becoming of this place, if I don't find out what's happening soon Feliciana is bound to get hurt one way or another." I said to no one in particular.

"I still don't understand why vater still deals with him! I find it extremely infuriating to the point that I can't stay in the same room for more then ten minutes. I try to stay calm but just thinking about him and the way he treats the townspeople upsets me, and then to top it all off he of all of us is to be the next Führer of the Beilschmidt family." I sighed again like I always did in these loud rants.

"I feel the same as you do kleine Cousine." It was _**Him**__._

"How goes it?" I tried to sound annoyed but that _always_ egged _**him**_ on.

"I'm just peachy if I do say so myself." He chuckled a little at the end of his statement.

"So, do tell why are you angry with Gilbert?" He asked slyly knowing exactly why I was upset, everyone knew why.

"You already know Austrian, now leave my study I have no need for your games." I angrily stared at the over the top young man with his dark brown almost black hair; his hair lick oddly sitting atop his head. Thin black framed spectacles sat on his nose as his face twisted with an ugly sneer, beautiful purple eyes held a taunting glare knowing that he had made me mad.

"Hahaha whatever silly little _**boy**_ I've wasted enough time playing with you. Adieu." The lean man walked back out to the dark corridor with a dark smile silently laughing at my misery.

I sighed and turned back to my computer and got back to researching.

A clicking could be heard throughout the castle and everyone knew who it was, Ludwig Beilschmidt, the second and final son of Alcinda and Alfher Beilschmidt.

He was a brilliant man with potential as the Führer, his blond and blue eyes were the looks of a perfect German noble; he was well built and not to mention very handsome.

He was recently wed to a beautiful Italian girl from Florence about six months ago; she had bright reddish brown hair always held high in a light bun. She was short with the model body making her a wanted wife by many; her bubbly hazel eyes matched her bright personality making her a most wanted asset for many famous families looking for an alliance with the Vargas household. The Vargas' are known for their mafia ties and strong willed leader Romulus, anything else about them is unknown, Feliciana doesn't even know.

Although these two families have been conjoined they still have yet to fully become partners. The oldest, Gilbert Beilschmidt, is still not married which is a problem for everyone. Without a married Führer it can be problematic in ruling over more then one area at a time and for the Beilschmidt's to rule over Western Europe they are going have to have more allies. A young Hungarian women was thought to have won Gilberts heart but was soon swept away by his cousin Roderich Edelstein an Austrian Duke that had ties with the Beilschmidt household from a previous marriage.

Gilbert was very disrupt for years but soon got over it; and the deaths seemed to get more and more common. The young Elizabeta disappeared not to long after the deaths started to shoot up again and was found, but was forever void ever since her kidnapping; she refused to tell anyone about who took her and why. Feliciana's older sister, Lovina, was also taken a few weeks ago but is still missing. Her fiancé Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a Spanish man, was enraged and set war against the Beilschmidt's, this was a harsh blow to them because the Carriedo's were in close ties with the Vargas mafia thus making them landlocked for the time being, they even disregarded the wedding just a few months earlier until they got Lovina back unharmed.

This was all that Ludwig could think about for the time being, he couldn't even bed his wife and refused to sleep since he began researching. The handsome man had dark circles under his usual stern blue eyes making them look dull. He sighed for the thousandth time that month and continued to click and clack at his keyboard.

Feliciana pov-

I quickly ran back to my room, (f/n) had kept me a little longer then I wanted but at least now I have a group of people that are willing to help with the cause.

I leaned against the open doorway in the main foyer and took a large gulp of air just in time to see the ever so allusive Sir Edelstein and my cousin-in-law walking back to the room he was staying at smiling oddly the whole way.

"I wonder what has him so happy" I said quietly hopping that he wouldn't hear me.

"Wouldn't you like to know sweet Feliciana.." I turned back to where he was and saw that he had vanished, I looked behind me to see him walking to me.

"I'm happy because I get to see you again," he took my hand and kissed it, I shuddered.

"Um I'm very flattered but I have to go I'm sure Luddy is waiting for me." I lied I knew he was still in his study.

"Is he now, I just left his study and he's still clicking away.. I'm sure he won't mind if you're gone for tonight right?" He smiled darkly at my body I shivered and tried to back away but he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.

"You smell wonderful Feliciana, I'll make sure to be nice and gentle, promise." His eyes darkened as he tried to lead me off to the nearest room. I cried out thus angering him.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" He whispered harshly but before he could do anything a loud knock on the door rang throughout the house stopping him in his tracks.

"Dammit," I heard him whisper as he grabbed me and hid behind a pillar

"HELLO!? IS ANYONE HOME! IM LOOKING FOR (F/N) IS SHE HERE!? I'VE BEEN TOLD TO COME HERE FOR HELP! IS THIS A HOTEL OR SOMTHIN'?!" who the heck is that? Do they want a death wish it's three in the morning.

"HELLLLLLOOOOOOOO?" The knocking grew louder as no one came to the door, I tried to move but Roderick wasn't having it.

"IF YOU HAVE (F/N) IM GOING TO BUST IN IM COUNTING TO 3!"

Oh god is this guy stupid?!

"Una" stop, stop, STOP!

"Două" He's going to die.

"TREI!" The sound of doors flying off of their hinges rang throughout the mansion,

"Now that wasn't hard was it?"

"WHO ZE HELL ARE YOU!?" I heard an angry German voice break through the semi silent foyer.

Poor guy it's to late to save him now.

**End of chapter three**


	4. Chapter 4: Problems

**Shroud chapter 4**

**Reader x Prussia**

I felt pleasure when I ran; the feeling of flying was one that I had wanted to do since I was young. Just the thought exhilarated me to no end, almost as much as it did when I saw _**The red**_.__Now___**That**_ was my favorite part of it all! I'll have to thank that stupid little girl man boy for this.

Before anyone knew it the 'albino' was gone, disappearing into the forest that was forever covered in the blackness that is night.

_**Part 4: Problems**_

A man that looked far to young for his age glared menacingly to the other clouded in wood pieces.

"Alo! Nice to meet you Miss Feliciana! You must be the women that asked for our assistance!" The man paid no mind to Ludwig.

"Um…ciao? I'm Feliciana, its nice to meet you?" I tried to sound humble but the man in front of me had just ripped the doors and broke through the front foyer.

"Hahahaha you're a nice lady! I'm excited to start working with you!" he sounded like a foreigner, defiantly not German.

Ludwig's footsteps could be heard as he calmly walked towards us.

"Alo to you as well sir," he bowed kindly to Ludwig. His small hat was oddly able to sit atop his head without moving.

"Mein Gott….ja hallo nice to meet you…..NOW PLEASE EXPLAIN YOURSELF! WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU BREAK INTO MY HOME!?" Ludwig's face started to turn red.

"Um…." He scratched his head and looked away shyly, "I'm really sorry about that man, really, I just thought that you were A) a hotel, or B) an evil cult that held captive little (f/n)! But I was wrong so…..sorry" he looked back to us with a puppy face.

"Its alright I guess." I laughed a little and patted his head, "Would you like a room for tonight?" I asked kindly.

The odd man laughed showing some sharp canines "Sure! I'd love to!" he ran past the fuming Ludwig and grabbed my hand shaking it.

"My name is Vladimir Popescu its very nice to meet you Ms. Feliciana." He said before kissing the back of my hand.

"Si, si, you must be one of (f/n)'s friends who are helping me with my problem." I said as we walked towards his room.

" Da, she had asked me and a few others to help on your oh so innocent problem.." he sighed a little after his statement.

Our conversation stopped and I halted at a room at the farther end of the house.

"Here we are Mr. Popescu, your room." I bowed kindly but was patted on the shoulder before I could rise back up.

"Nu, please call me Vlad that's what all my friends call me, and we will be working together for a while so refrain from calling me by my sir name." He frowned a little but perked back up before saying a quick 'thank you!' and closed his door abruptly.

"Such an odd man…" I whispered to myself quietly; I briskly walked to where we had left Luddy.

He was steadily picking up broken pieces of fallen wood and metal, "Ciao amare." I said trying not to upset the tired man.

"Hallo geliebet, do you mind helping me pick up this…stuff?" he said tiredly I still can't tell if he angry.

"That's fine! Here you head to bed I'll meet you in a little while just try and get some well deserved sleep!" I smiled trying to get him to see that I still had energy left.

"Ok…if you say so, I'll come back first thing in the morning with some servants to help us repair the door. Also I want to talk to you and your um 'guest' about this evenings events, gute nacht liebe." He said unexpectedly as he turned towards our room.

" Buona note…amore" I turned to the task at hand as his footsteps grew dimmer with each passing second.

"Well I guess I better get started if I want to sleep before sunrise."

**The following morning (8ish)**

"Good morning vater, it is nice to see you. How was your trip?" the young German man spoke with collected coolness and dignity.

"Good my kind, how was your week? I expect nothing less then tiresome due to your work, yes? The older German male spoke with sternness as he sat with his son in his study.

"Yes, vater that is true." He said staring into his fathers light blue eyes.

"Very well, now, could you please explain as to why I had to walk through the servants doorway?" Alfher stared back harshly.

"The front door is being renovated please do not fret vater, it will not happen again," his son bowed lowly showing his respects.

"Alright, now what is it that you needed to speak to me about exactly?" The longhaired man stated straightforwardly.

"Yes, well I had a few questions I needed answers to do you mind? He motioned to the two seats across the room.

"Very well." They both walked to the seats and sat in their respected chairs.

"Begin." He stated firmly

"Its about Gilbert and his position in the far future." He said calmly expecting the slap that resounded in the room.

"What have I told you about that? It is none of your business as to why he will be Führer after I die; you will never be the family head. Gilbert is your older brother and first blood comes before second." He said with a viscous bite.

Not trying to push his luck he nodded lowly and asked another question.

"And….Mutter, you told me that she had died horribly the night that I was born but that wasn't true was it? I have been researching and found her morgue picture and evidence to her death….she died because someone had ripped her rib cage open and took her heart while she was out one night." The taller man was beyond furious at this point; his own son didn't even feel empathy for him.

"Yes, Ludwig your mother was murdered but do you know who did it!? I don't think so! No one does! Not even your brother or me. She had been killed for her heart the one source of our love! The only thing that kept us together. I had to bury her without it and then guess what happened?! Her tomb was raided and her body was destroyed in a fire after the raiding so there is nothing left. That is all that I know, and your little researching wont do you any good." He frowned and stood.

"Is that all bastard?" Ludwig visibly jerked after hearing his father's cold choice of words.

"Ja, Führer.." that was all he could say before the older man stormed out of the room without looking back.

Ludwig sighed and turned back to his desk to research more. He just had to know what had happened to his mother, he had to know what had happened to Alcinda Beilschmidt.

**Chapter End**


	5. Chapter 5: Albinos and Idiots

**Shroud: chapter 5**

**Prussia x Reader**

Wandering…that's all I seemed to be doing these days. Walking, running, driving; no matter the transportation there never seemed to be a destination. Happiness fades and sadness takes over; tis no matter how or why I do this to myself I still end up pitiful and plugged in. Even behind my smiles I see the truth despite their tries. But I've know….I've known for a long time.

_**Part 5: Albinos and Idiots**_

**Reader pov-**

"Ahhhhh, that was a much needed sleep.." I laughed at my self and got out of bed heading to the bathroom to start my morning routine. Brushing my (l/h) (h/c), brushing my teeth, and washing my face. Walking out looking like perfection, I grabbed a dark gray tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans along with my favorite pair of (f/c) bounty hunter boots.

I smiled at myself in the mirror and grabbed my travel backpack rushing to the hotel dinning hall for some food. When I arrived I saw all of my favorite foods and quickly ran to the table to grab them in a fashionable matter (not).

As I sat at an empty table I immediately began eating like a certain American buddy of mine from back home in (home country) when I saw one of the most beautiful people that I had ever seen. His pleasant look and demeanor along with a fun smirk tied him together and before I knew I was walking to him without me even noticing, I bumped into him.

"H-hello" I sounded like an idiot GOD! I yelled at myself in my head.

"Hallo Fraulein, who are you?" He looked at me with his burning red eyes.

"I-Im (f/n), its nice to meet you!" I yelled. SO EMBARASSING!

"Nice to meet you, I'm the AWESOME Gilbert." He said while towering over me smirk just radiating trouble.

"Would you like some help with that it looks heavy." I said without stuttering YES!

"Sure the pots in here can be hot since the chief just prepared them, so please be careful we don't want a awesome Mädchen like you getting hurt do we?" He said while holding my hand, thank god he wasn't looking at me or he would have seen how red my face was.

"Y-yeah! Just show me the way." I said softly but he seemed to hear me. "DAMN-YOU-SHYNESS-AROUND-HOT-MEN!"

"Kesesese! (f/n) your funny, but thanks for the complement." OH SHIT! He heard me! I was speaking out loud NOOO! I yelled in my head this time but couldn't help but laugh when I realized that I was over reacting.

"You know, your not that bad yourself, almost as awesome as me!" he spoke quickly before handing me some oven mitts and an apron and threw me the first pot, and yes he THREW me the first 20 pound cauldron. Luckily I was strong enough to handle it they don't call me the 'bounty hunter of 1,000' for nothin'!

"Geez Gilbert was that necessary! You could hurt the fille!" I heard another unfamiliar voice ring from behind my crouching form.

" Bonjour mademoiselle! How are you!? Do you need help?" A man with sunning blue eyes and vibrant blonde hair tied in a light ponytail stood behind me in a chief uniform.

"Um no…but thank you for the offer." I spoke quietly as I grabbed the cauldron and sat it on the floor properly beside the others outside the kitchen.

**(Around 10 AM)**

" Hallo Francis, what's up? How's lunch going?" Gilbert asked as we prepared the tables and brought out the last of the utensils to eat with.

"Good mon ami the preparations for this afternoon are set and I just finished setting out the flyers!" Francis sounded excited I wonder what they were doing…

"Fraulein, would you like to stay a little longer…YOU DON'T HAVE TO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!" He semi yelled semi spoke.

"Hahaha sure, sounds fun. So tell me what's going on?" I asked my curiosity just seeping through my clothes.

"Silly (f/n)! It's a soup kitchen is it not obvious? Hohohoho!" Francis appeared out of nowhere giggling like a schoolgirl as he patted my back in a sympathetic way.

"So, when does the soup kitchen start?"

"In about three hours." Gilbert grabbed my hand again pulling my out of the door and onto the sidewalk as the Frenchman was yelling 'adieu! Be carful!' while waving a handkerchief and crying. (WTF)

"So (f/n) tell me about yourself." Gilbert took me inside of a small pub and ordered a beer and I ordered water. (sorry reader-chan your not old enough!)

"Well….um" I thought for a minute, I cant tell him that I'm a bounty hunter or that I enjoy slaying evil things from hell..

"Ehh well, I love to travel!" there we go that's not a lie.

"You looked like the traveling type! So where are you from?" He gazed into my (e/c) orbs and smirked.

"I'm from (home country/state) but moved to New York city about two years ago to further my education." Education my ass I moved to New York to get into the underground business of bounty hunting.

"Is that so, what did you study?" he asked as he took a swig of his beer and burped loudly causing me to laugh.

"That's a second date question." I said while giving him my own smirk.

"Oh," he looked bewildered for a moment before returning to his old self.

"Tell me about Gilbert now." I asked nicely.

"While I've lived here my whole life and I had a cute little brother named Ludwig but he got older and became a boring, and a cute sister in law named-" But before he could finish my phone went of signaling that I had a client.

"One moment?" I said before dashing off outside.

"Hello?" I asked in my business voice, "Ciao. (f/n) how are you?" It was Feliciana? I told her we would see her on Thursday or Friday its only Wednesday.

"I'm good thank you for asking, what did you need? Is something happening?" I asked starting to panic; I really wanted to finish talking to Gilbert.

"Well I guess you could call this an emergency but….your friends at my house and refuses to leave until you get here." She said hopefully "Could you please come get him, he's really upsetting Luddy.

"UGH! Who's the idiot?" I asked already knowing who it probably was. DAMN HIM!

"It's your.." I heard muffling and angry yelling and then sobs of pain and fear before I heard a sigh and Feliciana came back on "It's your friend Vladimir he came here last night looking for you, broke through our doors and demanded that we give you to him. I gave him a bed and told him that Luddy wanted to speak with him at breakfast but before they could start-talking Vladimir refused to come into the dinning hall deeming it 'to bright' and ran back to his room. Luddy and I are trying to get him to come out, but he says he wont come until you're here." She said with a sigh I could just hear the frown on her happy face.

"I'll be there in about ten minutes tell him to calm down before I beat his ass." I frowned, he will be dying tonight I deemed and laughed maliciously.

"(F/n) what happened you've been out here for like five minutes I thought that you left." Gilbert came running out and tried pulling me back inside the pub.

"I'm sorry Gilbert but I have to go and deal with a 'friend' of mine." The anger was just radiating off of me.

"ah…ok I guess will you be back in time for the soup kitchen we could use some help and our conversation was cut to short for my liking!" I nodded and he laughed his cute laugh and waltzed back into the pub.

"Well I better start running before I miss the soup kitchen." I said quickly as I started to run to the manor.

**About ten minutes later**

"HELP ME!" Good God that idiot..

"(F/N) HELP ME!" What did this idiot do why can't he listen?

I sighed as I walked in through the…um hole that Vlad must have made, I'm not paying for any damages.

The yelling got louder as I walked up the grand stair case until I got to a hallway that seemed to be causing a lot of commotion.

" (f/n) you're here! O THANK GOD!" Feliciana ran to me and gave me a hug which I returned, I looked to the blond man in front of the door way yelling orders to the servants and maids that were trying to break down the door.

I pushed them all out of the way and told them to stand back unless they wanted to die. They quickly ran away and looked for cover.

"VLLLLAAAADDDDIIIIIIMMMMIIIIIIRRRRRRRRR! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT FUCKING NOW BEFORE I BEAT YOUR FUCKING ASS! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR NONEXISITING MIND!? DO YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS? HUH?!" With each word I kicked the door harder and harder but before I broke it I told everyone to close all the windows and curtains in the house before he comes out. They obliged seeing my capabilities.

When the door broke in Vlad was cowering in the darkest corner of the room shaking, "Now that wasn't to hard now was it? Now get out of this room by they count of three.

One!

Two!

Three!

Before I knew it he was already running down the hall and to the dinning hall eating some eggs.

I sat beside him giving him a 'soft' pat on the back and watched in pleasure as he choked on his food causing him to flail around ruining his fancy food and splattering it all over his red trench coat.

"(f/n) WHYY!?" he cried out and I laughed as everyone began to filter into the room deeming it as safe now.

"Gracie (F/n)-chan!" Feliciana ran up to me and hugged me again.

"Your welcome Feliciana." I stated simply getting ready to take my leave again when I saw the time. it was almost 12:00! I was about to run when Vlad gave me the puppy face expecting me to some how take him with me.

"Moron how the hell am I going to bring you in the condition?!" I asked while trying to get his grip off failing sadly.

"But (f/n)! I wanna come tooooo!" He said in a childish manor.

"NOPE! PUNISHMENT! You're staying here until I deem you able again, until then bye, oh and Vlad, you are cut from the mission until I see what the others think."

"But (F/n) you know that they are always cranky when they get onto a plane!" He was going into hysterics.

"And when did I start caring? You disobeyed orders yet again." I said in a I-really-don't-care voice.

"Bye." I said as I left him on the floor to over react, I was only kidding I would never leave decisions on Vlad to Arthur and Lukas they're too evil! And without all three of them there is no 'Magic Trio' as they dubbed themselves. Or at least what Arthur and Vlad called themselves but Lukas called them both 'human toilets from Denmark.'

I laughed at the memory hoping that we could make more on this trip maybe making a quad group called something like 'The Four Demons for Heaven"

"YESH! That sounded awesome!~ When I get promoted again I should be on the same level as them allowing me to join their group formally."~ I sang allowed.

**Chapter End**


	6. Chapter 6: Target

**Shroud: chapter 6**

**Prussia x Reader**

_**Songs to listen to in order:**_

_**('Recollection' Inu x Boku SS- from beginning to Reader-pov)**_

_**('Alone' Inu x Boku SS- from Reader pov to Vladimir pov)**_

_**('Sixth Stop' Spirited Away-from Vladimir pov to Gilbert pov)**_

_**('This place Was A Shelter' Olfur Arnolds- from Gilbert pov to end)**_

_**Part 6: Target **_

"_**What the hell?!" "Ha! Look at the little bastard scream! Hit him again!?" "Stay the fuck away from me!" "Don't touch us!" "You're dirty sleep outside,**_ _**lighioană."**_

They never stopped yelling, they never stopped hitting, they never stopped making fun of me. So I ran until I couldn't feel my legs anymore. My mother was the only one that showed any remorse after what _happened_, but she died and not to long after my father and older brothers started torturing me.

I hate them, _I hate them all_, _I HATE THEM__! _I hope they go to_**hell**_**. **

**Ludwig pov-**

Ugh, these morons, why can't they clean up this mess without singing? I stared at the group of servants that were setting up the new door and the maids that painted the designs.

"Will you _please_ shut up!? This job can be done silently, I have no need you're annoying singing." I asked as nicely as I could I even tried smiling.

"AHH! Yes Mr. Ludwig yes! We are sorry please don't smile anymore! WE'RE SORRY!" I could visibly see the shudders on them as they followed my orders, maybe I should smile more?

"Gut, now finish in the next hour and I'll give you the rest of the day off." I said walking off to my study seeing that they liked the idea of that.

As I climbed the second flight of stairs I passed by the shadow of my father and heard the voice of the sly Austrian, I stopped to give them a listen.

**(Alfher**and_ Rodrich) _

"**-what of him?" **

"_I saw him walk off to town this morning he looked rather eccentric."_

"**And? Did you see him do anything odd?" **

"_No, he sped off to town before I could say but who knows." _

" **Danke for the report, now leave me, you will get your pay soon."**

I saw Rodrich bow and turn away to walk into another corridor; vater waited but then turned away as well and stalked back to his room.

I quickly walked to my room and shut the door only to see Feliciana sleeping with her cat, itatabby. I walked over and my eyes softened, I kissed her forehead and lay beside her falling asleep instantly.

**Reader pov-**

I opened the large wooden doors and entered just in time to see Francis turning on some of the heaters for the soup kitchen.

"Hey there Francis what's up?" I walked towards another cauldron to set the heater.

"Bonjour mon ami, I'm bon! How was your date with Gilbert?" He asked with hearts in his eyes.

"Hahaha! Date!? That was a little get together! It was fun until I got a call from a friend and had to help out." I growled a little at the end.

"Hohohohoho! Little (f/n) is a tsundere!

"SHUDDUP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" I yelled back.

"That's not what that blush says hohohoho! Amor is in the air!" Francis pranced around the soups delicately.

"UGH! SHUT UP! I DON'T LIKE HIM! WE ARE ONLY FRIENDS FRENCHY!" I yelled back but he only smiled back at me.

"Ok, ok mon ami, I think that's enough playing around people are going to stare." He brushed off some invisible dust off his pants and tightened his ponytail.

"Whatever, do you need any help?" I asked trying to cool down.

"Yes we do Frau! That would be great come help the awesome me open the doors and greet people!" I heard a German voice come from behind me.

"Hey there (F/n) where have you been? You're late!" He gave me a fake hurt look.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Gilbert but im-" I looked at the wall clock and saw that the time was 12:30 I was thirty minutes late…

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled flailing my arms around while apologizing for acting mighty.

"Kesesese! (f/n) don't be so hasty its fine! Now help the awesome one bring people in!" He smirked and grabbed my hand again pulling me with him out the doors.

"Have fun you too!~" Damn Frenchmen planned this.

I sighed; my tsundere side was getting to me, although in the inside I was screaming in joy!

"Hey (F/n) you're not falling for me are you?" I looked to Gilbert only to see that he had been trying to get my attention for the past five minutes; our closeness caused me to blush.

"I KNEW IT! ITS OK YOU'RE HOT ANYWAY!" He laughed and gave me a hug.

"SH-shut UP! I was just thinking!" I hit his head but he just laughed and tried to hug me again.

Why do I always fall for idiots?

**Vladimir pov-**

"IM SO BORED!" I yelled to no one in particular.

"Why won't anyone play with me? And how come you guys put me only on this floor?" Once again no one responded.

Ugh…this place is boring why did (F/n) have to kick me off the mission after I came early? She's so mean!

I growled and kicked at some dust in the darkness.

"Maybe if I'm good then she'll let me back on! YEAH!" I was about to run back to my room when my stomach growled and I frowned.

"Crap~ why now~" It growled again. (F/n)'s going to kill me.

"Maybe if I go and find someone willing and outside of the mansion then she won't know, and what she doesn't know won't kill her right?" I grabbed my thickest body coat, gloves, boots, and some dark shaded glasses along with my favorite umbrella and opened the window.

I flew off under some rather large trees and went into town.

**Feliciana pov-**

I was so happy, I woke up to a sleeping Luddy, he looked so calm.

I quietly got dressed and left the room heading for Vlad's floor to ask him some questions on my problem.

I ran up the stairs that led to he darkened floor calling out his name hopping that I wouldn't have to deal with the scary dark.

"Hello? Vlad? Its Feliciana I had some questions." Still no response or at least some footsteps?

"Ciao? I asked again as I slowly pulled out my phone trying to shine some light when I came across his room it shined out bright light. I quickly ran into it and closed the door when I saw his clothes and luggage all over the bed and floor. I flushed scarlet but called out his name trying to gain his attention but still no response.

Then I looked outside the open window just in time to see Vlad fly towards town.

"Wh-What!?" I growled, It makes since now. He's one of those things.

I growled again and jumped out of the window landing on my feet gently and chased after his flying form.

**Gilbert pov-**

I smelt something odd, it didn't smell right almost like a vampire but those blood suckers shouldn't have been able to get in without an invite from my family.

I looked over to (f/n) and saw her angrily throwing flyers at people and dragging some inside.

I needed her to head in while I went and searched.

"Hey (f/n) I got the rest, head inside and help Francis with seating people."

"Fine," she said simply and walked in.

I turned my attention to the figure landing in the forest. "That must be the intruder." I smirked and briskly walked into the forest

"Hallo, who are you?" I asked from behind a tree trying to sound mysterious.

"AUYSHBIQBSIW! Who's there?!" So it was a man.

"Don't worry I was just wondering who you were." That was a lie he should be very worried.

"Oh well I'm just someone passing through, do you know a women named (f/n)?" He asked as I could feel his eyes on my tree.

"Ja, why?" I asked suspiciously hopping that he was mistaking her with someone else.

"Could you point me to where she is right now I'm trying to avoid her…" He seemed off.

"She's in there DON'T try anything funny bub." I scoffed and was about to attack when Feliciana appeared from behind the man and trapped him in a throat hold.

"Ciao." I could hear the strangled anger in her voice.

"Alo, Feliciana why are you strangling me?" He seemed amused.

"Why is your kind here, and why did you lie you must have felt the force field?" She knew him?

"To help you and because this is a mission so I ignored it." He still sounded like he was having a ball.

"Wait.. does (f/n) know that you're a vampire?"

"Why of course," he chuckled. "You know, if you want our help I think you should try and be a bit nicer when the rest of us arrive because people like Lukas don't like to be strangled, him and Arthur don't have a high patience level like I do."

"Wha- you're all vampires?" She looked bewildered.

"No, but none of us are human." He said happily, "well, everyone except (F/n) she's special."

"What the heck do you mean." Feliciana sounded angry.

"You'll have to figure it out later wont you, also thanks for playing with me I had fun! Hahaha!" Before either of us could respond he puffed into a dark cloud of smoke.

"Damn vampires." She scoffed and started the run back to the mansion.

"Things are going to get a little more interesting aren't they?" I asked allowed

Gilbert didn't notice the dull blue eyes watching him as he turned back to hotel.

"Well I'll be damned, Vladimir found the mål."

**Chapter End**


	7. Chapter 7: Truce

**Shroud: chapter 7**

**(Prussia x Reader)**

_**Song(s) to listen to: 'Take me somewhere nice'- from Mogwai**_

"_Nei__, I already told you I'm not leaving until it's over."_

"_En-"_

"_Nei." His word was final._

He wouldn't leave. Even after the accident, the burial, or even the burning of the ship. He just wouldn't leave this world. All those centuries ago he still stayed with the same organization that killed his kind in the first place.

I'll never understand him.

_léleg bróðir__**.**_

_**Part 7: Truce**_

**Reader pov-**

"I had fun guys! Thanks for letting me help out!" I said with a slice of bread in my mouth and ran out the hotels doors towards the outer skirts of town.

It was around 7:00, it was time to start the mission. _Finally_.

"God they're late! They said that they would be on time." I growled out loud as I waited at the opening to the village.

Then I heard a rushing noise from beside me and watched as Vlad popped out.

"Alo (F/n)! Where is everyone?" He had branches and leafs all over him.

"Hi Vlad, they're not here yet; this is unlike them especially Arthur." I briskly took a few steps forward and looked back and forth on the lone road.

"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?!" I seethed still not seeing anything through the early evening mist.

"Hello, (F/n) there's no need to shout. Flying Mint Bunny escorted me in the wrong direction." Out of literally nowhere a man in a 1800's tail coat suit plopped down onto the ground in front of us. That man would be Arthur.

"Ha ha ha," I gave him a dry laugh and continued to look for a silent Norwegian.

"Seriously (F/n) Flying Mint Bunny would appreciate if you considered him part of the group." Arthur started at me with his soft green eyes and bushy eyebrows slanted slightly.

"Sure! When pigs fly." I said sarcastically.

"Fine, I've already showed you that it is possible for pigs to fly; I shall do it again!" He shouted and started his hocus pokus magic and a pentagon appeared in front of me.

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer..." He trailed off as the little pink pigs floated into the air.

"HOLY SHIT!" you yelled, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I've never seen anything so amazing before!"

"Why, thank yo-, HEY! WAIT A MINUTE YOU GIT!" The Englishman's face turned red as he started to chase me.

"HAHAHA! CATCH ME SLOW POKE!" You laughed as he started to gain on me.

" Vladimir help me!" You had forgotten about Vlad, he was sitting in the air while laughing at Arthur's misery.

"HA! Why should I help you? Last time I did Lukas had his trolls beat me up…that hurt you know!" He pointed a finger accursedly to Arthur.

"But-but! FINE! DON'T HELP, BUT NEXT TIME YOU NEED HELP RUNNING AWAY FROM (F/N) DON'T ASK ME!"

"What is happening here? Why are you idiot's so loud?" We all stopped and turned to the trees and saw Lukas perched up on top of a high branch glaring at us.

"Nothing, just watching Arthur chase (f/n) what are you doing?" Vlad asked nonchalantly.

"Ha. All right, just so you all know I've found the target. Well, Vlad found the target." Lukas jumped down and handed me a typed report on the most suspected and an accomplice.

"Ok, so an albino and a famous pianist. Why is this so vague?" I looked back at the others and saw that they were just as confused.

"Because, I am not 100% sure if the main suspect is correct but until we do more research we can't attack." Lukas said seriously.

"Alright then should we camp out for tonight. I have a hotel room but that's to small to share." I said as I sat on the grass.

"(F/n) You told me that you would have food and shelter when I arrived where is it?" Dammit he remembered.

"Um, I kinda had a soup kitchen and well there really isn't much left." I looked down to my shoes and kicked some rocks.

"Is that so." I looked back up to see Lukas walking away.

"Hey Lukas where are you going?" Vlad asked.

"To the hotel, (F/n) was nice enough to rent it for me and even set up a soup kitchen for me." He smirked and was gone within the forest trees.

"Damn him, well at least Feliciana has spare rooms, we could stay there. Unless Vlad pissed them off again." I stared menacingly to him.

"Um…well about that you see, (f/n)…" Vlad started to trail off.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" I could feel the heat rise to my face.

"SHE KINDA SAW THAT I WAS A VAMPIRE AND FREAKED OUT AND THEN CHASED ME! THEN I HEARD VOICES IN THE FORST AND SPOKE WITH A WEIRDO. THEN SHE FOUND ME, STRANGLED ME, AND YELLED AT ME. THEN I LEFT! IT'S ALL BECAUSE I WAS SO HUNGRY! IM SO SORRY!" Arthur was plugging his ears waiting for my blow.

"YOU IDIOT!" I punched him in the stomach making him crouch over.

"Nice one (f/n)!" I high fived Arthur and we started our way to Feliciana's manor.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Vlad yells while flying after us.

**Feliciana pov-**

"Feliciana why are you so upset? You asked for help and you got it." I breathed heavily at my favorite maid Sakura.

"Because! A vampire is in the group you know for a fact that we can't trust _their_ kind." I screeched back.

"True, but didn't they offer their help even though they knew the consequences. Try not to be so rash." Sakura's calm voice helped soothe my anger.

She came over and patted my back as if giving me reassurance when the doorbell rung throughout the giant mansion.

"No matter, Sakura, answer the door please." She bowed and walked to the door.

"Hai! Lady Feliciana, you have a guest here." She yelled from the doorway.

"Who is it?" I was cautious especially about today's 'occurrences.'

"A Yūjin" She led a man in.

"Ciao, Feliciana I have some news." It was a cousin from Seborga I couldn't remember his name.

"Ciao, please explain." I asked trying to show honor for the Beilschmidt's who left an hour ago for a conference in France for future family ties.

"Well, There have been sightings of a demone. It has been seen around Europe terrorizing people. Nonno told me to come and warn you because it's known for killing pregnant women and children." He looked sad.

"What's wrong cugino?" His well-being concerned me, he was known for being brash and was good at getting into trouble.

" mia moglie….." He started speaking fast and all I could understand was 'dead, ruined, and my wife.'

"Cugino…. mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace.." I couldn't stop apologizing. I knew he was in pain I was the same when Lovina disappeared.

"I know, it's been three weeks since her death…her body was bones and her skin and meat was devoured. All….all that was left was her hair bones…..we found her two day's after she disappeared.

"I'm sorry, I will be sure to visit home and consul the others who have lost someone. Gracie for the warning, would you like to stay the night here it's getting late."

"Si, gracie." Sakura took his bags and carried them to his room beside my master with him falling close behind.

I remembered his name. It was Valinteno Vargas, he had shaggy brown hair and the families odd curl but bent angular. His tanned skin and calm green eyes were usually shone mischievous but were now shone dark with a deep hatred. His usual neat water polo uniform was disheveled and disrupt. He seemed lost and confused. Mi dispiace mi cugino.

I listened as the door closed quietly and Sakura came back to the grand front steps.

"My lady I wanted to give you a message from kizoku Valinteno. He wanted to say, excuse my Italian but "attenzione, il bene e il male sono sempre a guardare.." My eye's turned steely as I nodded to his all to true comment and was about to dismiss Sakura to her courters for the night when the door rang again.

I opened it.

"Long time no see, jente."

I froze, it was him, it was Lukas Bondevik, 'The cold one.'

"Ciao, How are you?" I tried to stay calm but his energy was over powering.

"I'm well, how are you?" He asked, I could feel his eyes look into my soul.

"I am just as well. Gracie for asking." I turned away offering him entrance still feeling his eyes penetrate me.

"Is it alright if we all come in?" He looked behind him and frowned.

"I'm confused who else is there?" Before he could even answer three figures appeared from behind some trees.

"Who are they?" I asked they where still in the dark shadows.

" (F/n)(L/n), Vladimir Popsecu, and Arthur Kirkland, my accomplices." They all walked up. An angry (f/n) was glaring at Vladimir, and The Englishman was staring calmly to us.

"Well look who decided to show up." I spat in Vladimir's direction, he smiled.

"ALO FELICIANA! I had fun with you earlier, I would like to apologize for not being clear on my um…situation." His apology looked sincere.

"Fine, now, earlier you said that you all were ehem 'special?' so do tell who will I be working with?" I was curious.

"I'm a VAMPIRE RAWR!" I glared at Vladimir as he transformed into a bat and sat on my head.

"Yes, yes git we know, know for something interesting!" The scary brit started chanting something before appearing behind me making a pentagon appear in the center of our little circle.

"COME TO ME MY FRIENDS" Then out of now where a large group of creatures from straight out of a fairytale appeared.

"I'm a Wizard! Or black mage." He bowed and kissed my hand.

"As, you already know I'm a lost soul or a spøkelse." Lukas simply said, no magic needed I already knew of his capabilities…

"I'm a werewolf, I know shocking but that's why I was amazed that Vlad could get in. I would do something interesting but you'll have to wait for a full moon for that." I chuckled looking at (f/n) and Arthur's surprised faces.

"I'm a stellar mage, or a wielder of keys as well as a trained exterminator of the super natural." I was shocked this girl was stellar mage.

"I'm honored. I never thought that I would meet someone like you in my life." I bowed.

"Hahaha no sweat!" She was blushing.

" Introductions out of the way? Yes, well could you spare a few rooms?" Arthur asked.

"Sure! Luddy is on a marriage proposal with wealthy French family with his father so it's free." I took them to their rooms and let them settle in while got ready for bed.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring." I whispered allowed as I feel into a deep slumber.

**End of chapter**

**Translations-**

**Norwegian: **

**Nei- no**

**Jente- girl**

**Spøkelse- Ghost**

**Icelandic:**

**En- But**

**léleg bróðir- Poor brother**

**Romanian:**

**Alo- Hello**

**Japanese:**

**Hai- Yes**

**Yūjin- Friend**

**Kizoku- lord**

**Italian:**

**Ciao- Hello**

**Demone- Demon**

**Nonno- Grandfather**

**Cugino- Cousin **

**mia moglie- My wife**

**mi dispiace- I'm sorry**

**Si- Yes**

**Gracie- Thank you**

**attenzione, il bene e il male sono sempre a guardare- be careful, good and evil are always watching.**

_**Please tell me if any of these translations are wrong I got them from Google translate….ha. Thanks for reading.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Understandings

**Shroud: Chapter 8**

**(Prussia x Reader)**

_**Song(s) to listen to: 'Pieces' – Bonobo and 'Heaven for The Sinner'- Bonobo**_

"_Please do tell, I'd be honored to know." The dark haired male spoke before sipping his tea._

"_Really? Are you sure? This is a insane you know." A young blonde woman responded._

" _The more you know, is what I always say." He resounded with a sickingly happy tone._

"_Alright, if you promise.." The women seemed unsure still._

"_To oblige a women of your status would be my honor my lady." Already standing he took her hand._

"_Then let us begin." And with that the two companions walked out towards the forest shrouded by the darkness of night._

_**Part 8: Understandings**_

**Arthur pov-**

I awoke to the sound of wings fluttering by my bedside; turning I saw one of my little friends.

"Flying Mint Bunny good morning, how are you?" I asked standing up putting on some trousers.

"I'm good! Thanks for asking Arthur!" He sounded less then merry.

"That's good to hear friend." I was about to walk out the door when Minty (Flying Mint Bunny's nickname) flew over to me.

"Arthur, I think you should stay inside today." He said carefully.

"Why? Is something the matter?" Minty was acting strange today.

"Hahaha, no Arthur it's just a warning, I went flying late last night and saw something I don't want you to see, K?" Minty didn't look like he wanted to talk about it so I just nodded.

"Alright, well I'll head downstairs to speak with everyone else on how we will deal with the situation." I didn't wait for a response.

I trotted down the stairs listening to the light pitter-patter outside.

It looks like we will all be able to speak at lunch.

I looked around the main floors and saw that everyone except for the maid was asleep still.

"Hello, who might you be?" I asked trying to be humble.

"Eh! Gomensai! Kon'nichi wa Sir Kirkland. I am Sakura Honda." She bowed lowly.

"Oh hahaha please call me Arthur; it is very nice to meet you." I smiled and shook her hand leaving her confused.

"Alright then, now that introductions are out of the way could I help you cook?" Before I could even start to push Sakura into the kitchen Lukas came through the front doors drenched.

"god ettermiddag" He strolled in after removing his trench coat.

"Why hello there Lukas, do you want to help make lunch?" His face turned green but still looked void of emotion.

"dritt." He said before dragging the Japanese women into the kitchen and locking the door.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU IMBICLE!" I was beyond furious.

"HEY! LET ME IN!" still all I heard was mumbling and the sound of dishes being moved.

"WHAT IN THE HELL! NO ONE WANTS YOUR NASTY FISH!" I tried to pry the door open for about ten minutes before I heard footsteps climb down the large staircase.

"che cazzo?! It's to early for this." I heard a male voice say before popping his head through the open door.

His vibrant reddish hair and angular curl bounced as he stalked towards me.

"H-hello?" I tried to introduce myself when he passed me and entered the kitchen just in time for Lukas to come out with rice balls and salted fish along with a green roll cake.

"What is this?" I looked at the triangle shaped rice.

"This is onigiri with pickled plum and salmon insides, we also have green tea cakes and salted Norwegian fish." Sakura bowed and started to pass out plates to everyone.

"Thank you, I had wanted to make crumpets; it's a family recipe." I sighed and grabbed my plate starting to eat.

"Ciao." " Hey." Feliciana accompanied by (y/n) walked into the room already greedily grabbing some of Sakura's yummy lunch special.

"DIS ISH GOOF!" Shouted (f/n) unlady like per usual.

Sakura covered her mouth with her pink kimono, blushing. "Arigato."

"Gracie for the food Sakura it's very good!" Feliciana and the Italian man praised.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Valinteno Vargas, Feliciana's cousin. I'm from Seborga." Valinteno spoke.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland from England, it's a pleasure." I stuck out my hand giving the man a firm shake.

"Geez, you've got a grip." He gave me a smile while wringing his wrist.

"Thank you." I nodded before turning to Lukas.

"So, please explain as to why you where outside and why you just had to make fish."  
I glared at him.

"Because, I heard strange noises last night and decided to patrol the perimeter. I made fish because I knew that you would try and make crumpets again." He responded without looking up from his plate.

"Oh, so did you find anything of interest." I replied interested in the topic.

"No, but the villagers were acting weird."

"Weird how?" He was acting a little off; I wonder if this is why Minty wanted me to stay inside today.

"They were all gathered up in one of the larger houses, there were candles everywhere. But for some reason no one was talking, they were all staring off into space." Lukas looked out of character he was confused.

"Well, this might help us solve the problem. Perhaps tonight we should watch more intently." (f/n) piped in.

"That's a good idea. I think we should split off into two groups." Lukas threw in.

"Alright." I said before sipping my tea.

"(f/n) you and I can go tonight. Arthur, you and Vlad can go tomorrow night." (F/n) nodded and went to fetch Vlad.

"Wait! Why am I stuck with the idiot!?" Lukas smirked.

"Because, I said so." He walked back outside.

"HEY! You are not the leader of the group! We never agreed to this!" I called out to nothing. Lukas was already gone.

"Damn him. I'll get him back some how." I thanked Sakura for the meal and stalked back to my room.

**Reader pov-**

"-and that's what happened. So I suggest eating something and to get ready for a long night ahead of you." Vlad nodded as I walked out of his room.

"Also, it is going to be raining for the rest of this week so you should be able to come out during the day." He smiled and started getting dressed.

I walked back to my room and started preparing for the night ahead.

*sigh* "Today is going to be long, I wonder what Gilbert is doing?" I looked out at the storm outside and looked to the small town bellow.

"Wait…" I remembered that right before I left Francis had insisted that I have his and Gilberts phone numbers.

**FLASH BACK BEGIN!**

"Here mon ami! Take this as a sign of thanks and friendship." Francis handed me two slips of paper with his and Gilberts numbers.

"Thanks, I will text you my number." I said before heading out of the hotel, I was going to be late and then Lukas would whack me against the head again!

"Bye Gilbert, see you soon Francis!" I waved to them as I went towards the outskirts of town.

**FLASH BACK END!**

"That was yesterday night, I should probably text them." I went to Francis' number first and texted a simple 'hey.'

Before I knew it Francis had responded almost instantly,

'Bonjour (f/n)! What took u so long!' I giggled, that's Francis.

'I'm sry! Honestly tho u didn't think tht I would really respond tht fast rite? LOL.'

'OUI! OF COURSE I DID! :(' Wow frenchy seemed pretty upset.

'Look, I'm sry I promise not to make u wry.' I sighed; how would Gilbert respond.

'It's fine. SO! did you talk wit Gilbert?' Really! Immediately?

'No not yet, I'm going to after I tlk wit u =.='

'Ok then! Au revoir!'

'Bye…I guess.' I closed out of Francis and clicked on Gilberts name.

'Hey Gilbert.' No response.

'Gil?' I tried again, waited a few minutes still no response.

'WILL ZE AWESOME GILBERT HUMBLY RESOND!?' I texted

'ZE AWESOME ONE SHALL ANSWER! :D' Almost immediately he texted back.

"HAHAHA! Gilberts crazy." I sighed and we started talking.

Before long it was around six o' clock.

'Hey Gil?'

'Ja?'

"You really are awesome.'

'I know, thx. I mean it'

'Hey (f/n)'

"Yeah.'

'You're pretty awesome urself.'

'Thx tht means a lot coming from u.'

':D'

After that we stopped texting and I turned my phone off.

"Hey (f/n)! Lukas says you guys should leave soon!" Vlad called from the hallway.

"Ok! Tell him I'm coming!" I yelled back already hearing him run downstairs.

I grabbed my travel bag and threw on a raincoat snapping on my combat boots.

When I made it down the stairs running out to the cold rain of late November,

Lukas was waiting under some trees.

"Ready?" He asked without looking at me,

"Ready as I'll ever be. Try and keep up, K?" I smirked already running down the grove towards town.

"Gladly."

**End of chapter**

**Translations-**

**Japanese:**

**Gomensai- Sorry**

**Kon'nichi wa- Hello**

**Arigato- Thank you**

**Onigri- Japanese rice ball dish, with fillings ranging from fish to sweet bean paste.**

**Norwegian:**

**God ettermiddag- Good morning**

**Dritt- Shit**

**Italian:**

**Che cazzo- What the fuck**

**Ciao- Hello**

**French:**

**Mon ami- My friend**

**Bonjour- Hello**

**German:**

**Ja- Yes**

_**Please tell me if any of these translations are wrong I got them from Google translate….ha. Thanks for reading.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Withdraw

**Shroud chapter 9**

**(Prussia x Reader)**

_**~A moment with Miabia100~**_

_**Before I begin I would like to thank some people, first my reviewers! I would like to give shout outs to 'Anime Alert' and 'Green Water Melon.' Thank you very much! I will be sure to give shout outs and replies to **__**all**__** reviewers!**_

_**I want to thank my followers:**_

_**Awesome11**_

_**Karrowline**_

_**PotatoBrainz**_

_**Princess harvest**_

_**Tavia99**_

_**ThePuppyluv24**_

_**Emeraldfire000**_

_**My favorites from:**_

_**Bookworm213**_

_**Karrowline**_

_**THANK YOU!3**_

_**Also, I'm making a request board! I will be doing something like this every three chapters from now on! The first three reviewers get to make an OC for this story and get the following!**_

_**1**__**st**__**- An Oc and a two shot of choice; as long as there is no Yaoi or Yuri I'm up for it (sorry). This can be a reader insert, a paring from an anime (be sure to tell me the anime I may or may not know it.) Or an Oc story (please tell me in great detail this characters traits and personality!) Also a snippet of the next chapter!**_

_**2**__**nd**__**- An Oc and a one shot of choice! A snippet of the next chapter!**_

_**3**__**rd**__**- An Oc for this story! A snippet of the next chapter!**_

_**That's all! **_

_**Carry on!**_

_**Song(s) to listen to: 'Dance of Death' from the anime 'Shiki' (anyone who hasn't seen that really should!) **_

**Unknown pov-**

"Man its been what? 800 eh maybe 900 hundred years since we got to see him? YEAH that's about right!" I was so pumped!

"Hvað."

"Dude! Why are you being the boring?" Why was he so upset? I mean he was closer with him more then anyone else, right?

"We should probably thank the people who helped us with this!" I grabbed my partner's hand and pulled him off out of the forest into a town.

"Viss. The faster we get there the faster we find _him_."

_**Part 9: Withdraw **_

**Lukas pov-**

"Ha. Someone like you could have never out run me." I smirked at the worn out weakling beside me.

"Still Lukas, I held out for a long time didn't I? I mean come on! You don't have to breath!" (F/n) was panting on the ground in front of me.

"Whatever. I think I hear people inside of the church, lets go check it out." I started walking ahead of her.

"Fine..gah…..go on without..me…I'll catch up…huh.." I just face palmed, why would she even try and race if she was going to be tired once we arrived.

"On" I grabbed her arm and pulled her onto my back allowing her to rest.

"WAI-WAIT! LET ME BREATH!" She yelled into my ear.

"Shut it, you don't want me to drop you do you?" She glared at me as we climbed higher up scaling the large building.

I stopped in front of some stained glass and peered inside.

What I heard caused me to hold my non-existent breath and (f/n) to stop yelling.

" Bernd where did you place the Pentagram?" An elder man spoke; why would they have pentagrams?

"We placed them in the forest Pfarrer, in hopes that they would appear in time to attack the demon." A younger man resounded back.

"Gut, I hope that this is geeignet." The priest turned to the large grouping of people.

" The jungen and mädchen that were sacrificed earlier should perfect the necromancy, I thank Abel and Heidi's families for cooperating. Let them rest in peace." He whispered, I looked back to the two families in front that were smiling shamelessly. Motbydelige mennesker.

"My kinder! We have found a way to cease these reckless murders by bringing in the necessary. Please do not be alarmed; we have request help from the unholy, by using necromancy."

The room immediately hushed and a few sobs were heard.

"BUT PFARRER! WHAT IF THEY TURN ON US! A group of young men interrupted the silence.

"WHAT IF WE ARE KILLED?" a middle aged men yelled.

WHAT OF THE CHILDERN!" a women screamed.

"Stillschweigen!" he yelled to the people.

"Do you not care of our faith and home? Do you not care for the future of the village? Do you wish for the end of us? For the good of Humptinburg?" The priest went on and on of the 'sin' and 'justice' to the people.

I hopped down onto a nearby tree and dropped (f/n).

"Lukas? What are we to do? The town has gone mad! Asking for help from the dead? They could resurrect anything!" (F/n) was losing it.

"How am I supposed to get rid of a demon _and_ the undead?"

"I don't know" I looked off towards the forest. "We are going to have to destroy the ritual before it's to late. Come, la oss gå." I grabbed onto her again and we started to jump onto trees.

"Lukas what do you think we should do? I'm going to call a group meeting, set me down." (F/n) actually looked lost, she hated it when plans were changed.

"Fin." I dropped her onto a branch and she began dialing numbers.

''Hello? Vlad?...Yes we are fine…Ok,….we need back up as soon as possible…..BECASUE!...You will know soon enough….It's bad…..ok….hurry and make sure to tell Arthur." She hung up and turned to me.

"Let's wait in the front of the forest entrance." I nodded mutely and we jumped down to the entrance.

Not to long after did Vlad and Arthur appear from the sky landing in front of us worry faced.

"Tell us. What is going on?" Arthur asked unnerved.

"The people of this town have lost it. They preformed two human sacrifices to bring two beings here." I was a little worried, I may be dead but I still have next to nothing on what beings like me could do. I got a few powers but that's just me, I have no idea on what others could do.

"What are we to do?" For once Vlad looked serious.

"I have no idea…? I'm lost lets just hurry up and see what's out there It looks like they haven't been dead for very long..the sacrifice of two young children.." (F/n) looked wide-eyed and scared. She only dealt with demons but a death is a death and of two so young and by their own families… utilgivelig.

"Alright lets head out." Vlad jumped ahead trying to sniff out the blood and Arthur asked some of his friends to look for a large pentagram. Me and (f/n) kept look out on the two…. un welcome beings.

"Lukas…could you tell me about your kind? I mean that in a nice way!" (F/n) held up her arms and sweat broke out on her face.

"Idiot." I shot her a glare. "That doesn't matter, I barely have any memories of my past life let alone any powers I may have."

That was a lie.

But if you must know I have the ability to fly and jump to unnatural heights even higher then Vlad. But being a spøkelse, spirited away before my time has its pros and cons." I sighed and watched her as she apologized.

"I'm sorry Lukas…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings just trying to get to know you better and what we are up against."

I sighed again; I knew next to nothing on (f/n) all I knew was that she appeared out of know where one day to the 'Tainted Immaculate' a group of hunters that deals with the supernatural. Although she was already a friend of Vlads for some reason, she still won't tell anyone neither will he. She said that she wanted to forget her past life and move onto the future. Sad. (F/n) was exceptional in the art of hunting specifically Demon hunting; she was born with markings that resembled a demons claw on her back. It is said that those with these marks are 1 out of every million hunters; she was told that she would be given a weapon when she was 'ready' although she has yet to have obtained it. That would be the day that she has been taught to her furthest extent, only two people in existence have ever been given such an item and both were before my time even as a human, and that was before the 14th centaury.

Yes I'm that old. Born in the rural beginnings of Norway as a Viking. I had a half brother from the newly discovered Iceland and three other friends that I considered brothers. The idiot Dane, the happy go lucky Finnish man, and my favorite Swede; together we were a squadron of Vikings as well as brothers.

But one day that all changed when I was attacked by a group of rouge trolls, I was killed by a missed hit landing it on a tree I was crushed on impact. If I had managed another five or ten minutes then I could have saved my brother and got away, because right after I was crushed Emil had drowned in the icy Norwegian waters trying to save me. I will always blame myself for his premature death.

We had spoken one more time after death at a crossroad. One that lead to Valhalla and the other to jorden, I remember our conversation like it was yesterday….

"_Lukas, why won't you come with me? Móðir and faðir are waiting!" Emil looked impatient. _

"_Nei__,__ I already told you I'm not leaving until it's over." I yelled back to him._

"_En-" He was still trying to convince me to go with him._

"_Nei." My word was final. _

"_I'm not going to Valhalla yet." I turned and began my walk back to jorden._

_I looked back to Emil one last time, he was watching me with horror in his eyes. For once I gave him a smile, a real one._

"_Farvel, lillebror." I had just barely heard his last words._

"_Kveðja, stóri bróðir." It had taken him over 200 years to say those two words to me. _

With that we vanished and I was back on earth but this time it was in the year 1900 in New York, New York.

This is when my new life began. _Without all of my familie._

I ignored the pang in my nonexistent heart and turned myself back to the human in front of me.

Still apologizing. Huh, she really was something, a demon huntress and a stellar mage…such a phenomenon, but she was getting annoying yet again.

"(F/n)."

"Yes Lukas?"

"Shut up."

**End of Chapter**

**Translations:**

**Icelandic:**

**Hvað- Whatever**

**Viss- Sure**

**Móðir- Mother**

**Faðir- Father**

**En- But**

**Kveðja, stóri bróðir- Goodbye, big brother**

**German:  
**

**Pfarrer- Father (in church)**

**Geeignet- fitting/ appropriate **

**Stillschweigen- Silence (harsh way)**

**Norwegian:**

**Motbydelige- disgusting **

**Mennesker- humans**

**la oss gå- Lets go**

**Fin- Fine**

**Utilgivelig- Unforgivable **

**V****alhalla- heaven (In Norse mythology it is known as the place where Odin the god of war resides.)**

**Jorden- Earth**

**Nei- No**

**Farvel, lillebror- Goodbye, little brother**

**Familie- Family**

**Please tell me if any of these translations are wrong I got them from Google translate….ha. Thanks for reading.**


	10. An important messege from Miabia100

A Messege from Miabia100~

hey guys! Just a quick annoncment, I decided to give the first 5 reviews prizes so that leaves some spots open! The forth and fifth reviewers will be given the same opportunity as the third viewer.

As always, thank you for reading! Chapter 10 should be should be up by Monday for those who were wondering.


	11. Chapter 10: Reunions

**Shroud chapter 10**

**(Prussia x Reader)**

**Message from Miabia100~ Contest is now OPEN!**

**Carry on~**

**Song(s) to listen to: 'Fir Trees'- Anime 'Shiki'**

"_I've done it sir, the town believed me." An older man whispers._

"_So you have, well done Pfarrer Markus; I will be sure to have mercy on you." An unsettling figure smirked through the darkness._

"_O thank you! You are so very kind Mr-UGH!" The priest was cut off._

"_O silly priest, we don't want to ruin the fun now do we?" The shadow chuckled at the decapitated head as the blood drained from it._

"_Well, I never said that I wouldn't kill you. I only promised mercy, and trust me compared to what will happen to the village you had it easy." The figure smiled and walked out of the office placed behind the confessions booth._

"_I guess I'll just stay here for the night, those absurd 'demon hunters' are sniffing around the forest." The creature was then bathed in the moonlight sneering at the beetle-headed humans below him._

"_Just you wait, one by one you will disappear." He laughed whole-heartedly to what was to come._

"_So exciting!" _

**Part 10: Reunions**

**Vladimir pov-**

"O COME ON!" I was getting frustrated; didn't they say that there were dead people out here?

I swooped down to a high tree branch and looked over the forest and village; Felicianas' house could be seen just at the outskirts of the forest on a hill.

"DUDE! Why are you being the angry?!" I heard a voice coming from directly below me.

"leggja upp." A calmer voice laced with anger replied.

"But whyyy?" The louder ones reply only seemed to fuel the calmer ones anger.

"I'm leaving you behind." I quietly hopped down more branches and tried to stay in the darkness.

"Whyyyyy!" I was only a few meters behind a tall man, he looked like he was straight out of a Vikings movie. He was decorated in pelts and animal horns, he had a large battle-axe he was swinging back and forth made me shiver. His blond hair was unnaturally standing up on its own from what I could see. Weird.

"I told you already, leggja upp." A smaller one just a few paces ahead of him spoke softly, he was even weirder looking. Pale silver hair with lighter pelts along with unreal pale skin. Odd duo.

I decided to speak up to them, I was curious as to why these strangers appeared out of nowhere.

"Alo, strangers who might you be?" I smirked at them trying to intimidate them into explaining.

"HEJ! Are you from the village?" The taller one turned and smiled. He had bright blue eyes and a tanner complexion.

"Yes and no. I'm visiting a friend of mine, would you like me to show you the way?" I lied easily.

"Selvfølgelig! Right Emil?" The taller one proceeded to grab the one called 'Emils' hand over to me.

"Ekki, lets go Mathias." Mathias frowned but then smiled

"Nope! Hahaha the king of Northern Europe has decided to follow-what's your name?"

"Vladimir, call me Vlad." I smiled.

"Vlady boy here." He grabbed Emil's hand and pulled him over his shoulder balancing his axe.

Emil just sighed but went along with him glaring.

"Could you please tell us the year." Who were these guys?

" November 28th, 2013." Mathias yipped and pulled my hand.

"REALLY! Cool, Emil we're in the future! Take us to town Vlad!" Now I understood.

"Sure come this way please." I smirked silently, (f/n) was going to be proud of me, I will bring the fantome to her.

**Reader pov-**

"GEEZ Lukas! Was that necessary?" He had bonked me!

"You refused to be quite." He looked like he was ready to laugh.

"So you bonk me!?" I was furious,

"Ja." If looks could kill Lukas would have died again many, many times.

"Whatever.." I turned away back towards my post, as did Lukas.

"(F/N!)" I looked to my side to see Arthur running this way franticly.

"Yeah what's wrong?" He was breathing hard and was covered in leaves.

"We found the bodies, they were skinless and had only their hair and bones…." What? What kind of fucking ritual was this?!

"Alright…lets wait on Vlad then." I frowned, death happens in my line of work.

" Here we are," Vlad appeared out of the bushes with two other guys, one that looked like an albino with beautiful lavender eyes and another with vibrant light blue eyes; both in Vikings clothing.

"Hej pretty lady, we are Mathias and Emil it's nice to meet you!" His voice was laced with a strong northern European accent.

"Hey same goes for you, I'm (f/n) (l/n)." He hugged me and I laughed.

"I am Emil." The other looked away awkwardly; he was so cute!

"Hi Emil!" I gave him a hug and he began to blush.

" Lukas look new people!" I was about to turn away when I heard a 'swish' noise from Lukas' direction.

"Why are you here?" Lukas was strangling Emil.

"Lukas get off of the boy!" I was trying to pry him off but he was to strong.

"(f/n) these are not humans they are like Lukas stay back!" Vlad pulled me off of them and explained his findings.

"hallo, bróðir" Emil was smirking, it looked unsettling.

Lukas squinted his eyes into slits and he threw Emil to the ground.

"What do you want?" Lukas was sighing.

Emil giggled. HE FUCKING GIGGLED!

"I don't know what you mean, I come to visit and what do you do? You get angry. Am I not allowed to see my stóri bróðir?" Emil faked the innocent look at the end and looked to us.

"Emil, I'm not stupid, you can't just come visit me." Lukas looked back to him.

"I saw a pentagram and grabbed Mathias we went through the portal and ended up in the forest,." Emil concluded tactfully.

"He is not lying! It is sandheden!" Mathias piped up.

"You to Mathias? Why did you choose to 'help'? Do you even know what's going on?" Lukas turned to Mathias his voice was frighteningly calm.

"Nej, but I want to help this village it's the right thing to do!" Mathias replied

" Idiot. This town had lost it, to bring you and Emil here they needed a sacrifice of sorts. They killed two barn." Lukas turned back to us.

"The only reason I'm here is because of the promise that I had made to Emil many centuries ago." With that he began to walk away.

"Lukas, come back!" Arthur, who had been silent, ran after him.

"Mathias, do you know Lukas?" Lukas seemed to know them.

"Ja, we were very close when we were alive." He turned to me and smiled sadly.

"But that changed when he and Emil died." I was shocked Lukas didn't look like an older spirit but judging by his friends' appearances I was wrong.

"After a few hours one of our other brødre, Tino, went looking but at some point had been killed by an avalanche. His body was found a few days later." Mathias took a shaky breath.

"Not to long after the funerals my mortal enemy/best friend, Berwald, had died from over working himself. To this day I think he knew what he was doing when he refused any help from me taking on everyone else's job on our small boat." Mathias didn't look very sad but almost tired like he already excepted everything.

"I didn't die until I was about forty I think? I was killed by a rival tribe and died in a hut fire alone, everyone else I cared about had died years ago so I was ready." He turned back to Emil and whispered something.

"I see." Emil looked at me and opened his mouth. "We would like to help you."

"Mulțumesc, I'm sure Lukas will cheer up after a few days, but until then I think you should stay out of his way." Vlad spoke silently.

"Nej, Tak." Mathias and Emil followed us back to the manor to introduce themselves to Feliciana.

Once we had arrived at the manor Feliciana ran out and greeted us.

"Ciao, who are you people? Are you from the organization?" I decided to lie to her, this might freak her out.

"Yes! They came in tonight to help with your problem." Everyone else agreed once they caught my drift.

"Gracie for your help there will be rooms waiting for you once you are ready." Feliciana smiled and walked back inside.

"Well, lets get started."

Arthur pov-

"Lukas! Come back!" I yelled starting to lose my breath as I trailed behind the swift ghost.

"Please! I can't glide or run like you so please come back!" He turned his head to me and glared before speeding up.

"Blast it! Fine, come back on your own time but don't think that you're free from your reunion! Emil or Mathias could probably catch you." I turned around stalking back to the manor.

"Uansett, I will be sure to trail the perimeter again." He appeared behind me and disappeared behind the trees.

"Good luck!" I yelled through jagged breath.

**Chapter end**

**Translation:**

**German:**

**Pfarrer- father priest**

**Icelandic:**

**leggja upp-shut up**

**Ekki- No**

**Hallo- Hello**

**stóri bróðir- Big brother**

**Romanian:**

**Alo- Hello**

**Fantome- Ghosts**

**Mulțumesc- Thanks**

**Danish:**

**Hej- Hey**

**Selvfølgelig- Of course**

**sandheden - Truth**

**Nej- No**

**Ja- Yes**

**Brødre- brothers**

**Tak- Thank You**

**Norwegian:**

**Ja- Yes**

**Barn- Children**

**Uansett –Regardless **

**Please tell me if any of these translations are wrong I got them from Google translate….ha. Thanks for reading.**


	12. AN EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

Hi guys...I have some good news and some better news.

Good- I will be taking a short break from this story, but I will be coming back sometime early next week. I'm sorry to those who have been patient on chapter 12.

Better news- i will be doing one-shots! for contests on deviantart! I will be posting the stories on there and here, and ask for ideas on how i can improve them. Thank you for being patient! I will be back as soon as possible!

If you would like to know my deviant account name please message me.~


	13. Chapter 11: Disappearances

**Shroud chapter 11**

**(Prussia x Reader)**

**A moment with Miabia100~ **

**I would like to thank the following people:  
**

**~Midnightestrella**

**~Awesome11**

**~ShadowCat98**

**~Lovethehumor101**

**~Isistiger3**

**Thank you~**

**I'm sorry for being so late with the update but as I said before I've been working on contest on Deviantart so please forgive my absence. *****bows* **

**If anyone would like to read my first oneshot I will post a link below!**

**On with the story!~**

**Song(s) to listen to 'Waterways' by Ludovico Einaudi **

**Unknown pov-**

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" I should have listened to Valinteno when I had the chance._

_I could hear it coming closer; it was gaining._

"_Please! I'll do anything!" My legs were beginning to fail me and I tripped over what felt like a rock._

"_It's not personal sweet heart." A soothing voice that sounded like it was right behind me spoke._

"_Please I have a family at home, please leave me be!" I was pleading with a demon. How sad._

"_Too bad." Before I could even react I felt his claw like hands grab onto me and I was in the air._

"_I promise to be gentle, __Anaise." The pain was unbearable, but I stayed strong and ignored him. _

"_Please forgive me Valinteno, I love you."_ I whispered before passing out.

**Part 11: Disappearances**

**Reader pov-**

"What's taking him so long?" I asked while lying upside down on my bed.

"Gilllllll! Pick up your damn phone!" I knew that whining was annoying but Gilbert was taking to long to respond to my texts.

I sat my phone on the bed and walked over to the window and sighed.

"I wonder what we are going to do; at least we got Mathias and Emil to help us but the towns lost it." I sighed again; I seemed to be doing this a lot more often then usual.

"(F/N) would you please stop whining! It's giving me a headache!" I turned to my doorway to see Vlad there looking irritated. That's a new face.

"Are you ok, I can hear you from down the hall." I frowned and turned away.

"It's nothing…" I let another sigh out.

"Tell me! Now I'm curious!" He hopped onto my bed before grabbing my phone.

"Who's this Gilbert guy? A boyfriend?" He gushed. Weirdo.

"No, just a friend I met not to long ago." I laughed a little inside, 'friend' yeah some friend he turned out to be.

"Hahah! Sure that's why you've texted him…." He started counting my texts.

"17 times, overly attached girlfriend much? "He laughed before throwing me the phone.

"Maybe you should try calling him again?" I sighed before dialing his number; after 4 or 5 beeps he picked up.

"Hallo?" He sounded tired.

"Hey Gil, what's up? You haven't been responding to my calls." I tired not to sound worried but it slipped out.

"I was busy." He said simply before yawning.

"I'll just leave you two to talk." Vlad threw me a thumb up before turning to leave.

"Be careful, I sense something evil about tonight." He gave me a look and closed the door.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to bother you." Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I yelled in my head before sighing.

"It's whatever, but I did miss hearing your voice to tell you the truths." I could feel the blush rising up my face as he chuckled awkwardly.

"Me to, it's been a while." Three days and 17 hours to be exact, but I would never tell him that.

"That it has (F/N), that it has." His line went quite=.

"Um, so where have you been I haven't seen you in town." Thankfully! Gilbert wasn't in the church with that crazy priest.

"Ja, me and my Bruder, West, went to Paris to finalize a deal." He sounded bored.

"Really? What type of deal?" Gil wasn't in trouble was he?

"My brother and his wife wanted to set up a marriage for their child." I was relived but most people who do that now a days come from wealth. Gils rich?

"Cool Gil! I had no idea that you came from wealth! So who am I talking to a duke or a prince?" Gil sure didn't act like he was rich; he helped with the soup kitchen and hung out in an old hotel with the chief.

"Oh I didn't tell you? I'm the next Führer in line, Gilbert Alfher Beilschmidt." The words slid off his tongue.

Wait…. Gilberts a Beilschmidt. That means that he's Feliciana's brother in law.

It all made since.

"Hello? (F/N)."

"Gil I'm going to need to call you back." I was shaking as I hung up before he could say anything.

"Gilbert is one of the suspects." I couldn't help but break down a little. I didn't know why but I felt my heart break a little.

"Gilbert could be the murderer." I walked out the room and ran to the outdoor patio where Feliciana was eating biscotti.

"Ciao (F/N) what are you doing awake still ?" She said while munching on the last of a cookie.

"I was just relaxing." I lied.

She nodded.

"I was wondering…could I ask you a question." I numbly looked up to her.

"Sure! But are you ok? You look like you've just finished crying." She looked sad.

"I'm fine, do you have a brother in law named Gilbert?" She looked frightened.

"Yes….but" She was going to continue but stopped herself.

"What else?" She opened her mouth but only air came out.

"Please just stay away from him." She looked up at me and smiled.

"What's wrong with him? What are you not telling me?" I already knew that he was one of the suspects but what if it was just a misunderstanding.

"He and my cousin in law, are not safe….."Feliciana suddenly sat up and walked back inside.

"She seemed spooked, I suggest you leave it at that for tonight."

I looked to the trees to see Lukas leaning on the gate that entered the garden.

"Where have you been!?" I half yelled half whispered. He's been gone for two days.

"Around." He spoke softly.

"Around where? We've all been worried sick about yo-" I was cut off by Lukas' hand.

"Stay down, they're here." I looked further out in the tree's I could see torches.

"What's going on?" I looked up to his cold blue eyes.

"It looks like a riot." He grabbed my hands and took us up onto the high branches of the trees.

I heard the screams of women and children what kind of riot..?

"It's not a riot, it's a human sacrifice." His eyes looked calculating as he looked in closer.

"Stay here. I'm going to get a closer look." He let go of my arm and jumped down.

"Wait! Lukas…" He was already gone.

"Dammit." I cursed softly as I watched as the whole town stomped through the forest headed to a clearing

"What the hell?" The screams grew fainter as they got further away.

I jumped over to another tree and tried to get a better look into what was going on.

"WE ARE HERE TO SACRIFICE THESE BLESSED WOMEN AND CHILDREN!" The priest spoke harshly to the people.

"OH WOMEN AND CHILDREN BE GRACIOUS! FOR I HAVE BLESSED YOU! THE FATHER WAITS UPON YOUR RETURN!" The priest was going to murder these people! I have to tell Lukas!

I climbed down the tree as fast as I could and looked for Lukas.

"LUKAS!" I was able to yell under the priests' booming voice.

"LUKAS! WHERE ARE YOU!" I looked in front of me and saw Lukas' pale form.

"Lukas! What the hell is going on!" he didn't respond, he was looking in front of us towards the people.

"Lu-" He pulled me beside him and forced my head to the people.

"Shut it (F/N) and look." My mouth widened immediately.

The priest was doing the demon welcoming ritual! There was black smoke everywhere.

"What the fuck is he doing!?" I yelled about to push him down but Lukas' hold was too strong.

"Stop. It is to late to save this town now. Go back to the mansion and tell everyone to pack and wait out front." He said calmly.

I nodded sadly and was about to leave when I heard what sounded like thunder.

The entire village was gone.

**End of chapter**

**HERE'S THE LINK! **

** art/Spirit-Korea-x-Sense-Reader-382702620 ****(It's the first one! My alias on there is MiaBia100~ I know right extremely different from this one lol.)**

**Anywhore, can anyone guess who the person that was running in the beginning was? **

**Winner gets cyber cookies! WOOHOO!**

**Translations:**

**German:**

**Führer- Head of family**

**Bruder- brother **

**Ja- Yes**

**Italian:**

**Ciao- Hello/ Bye**

**Please tell me if any of these translations are wrong I got them from Google translate….ha. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 12: Who, What, When, and Where

**Shroud chapter 12**

**(Prussia x Reader)  
**

**A moment with Miabia100~**

**I'd like to thank the following people:**

**~Sakura Scented Kikus**

**~Awsome11 (Again for reviewing as well as being very funny! Go check out her page!)**

**Thank you~**

**On with the story!**

**Song(s) to listen to 'Gnossienne No.1' form Erik Satie**

"_So…you're going to give the town to me? Is that really what you want?" A man no older then 25 was sitting atop a building._

"_Ja, if that's what you want my lord." Another man somewhere in his mid to late sixties was looking up at the younger male._

"_Alright then, in return I will grant you my mercy." The younger man drifted down to the darkened road and landed in front of the older man._

"_Wait..! Sir Edelstein what are you doing here!? You're the demon" He was awestruck._

"_I've been here the whole time old man. The town please." Rodrich spoke coldly before he stuck his hand out waiting for it to be shuck._

"_Yes, I was just not expecting that twist of events. Everyone still believes that Gilbert is the demon." Rodrich smirked as he gripped the mans hand tightly._

"_It was nice doing business with you, Pfarrer Markus." The father nodded and smiled._

"_May God give you a blessed day." _

"_Please, that asshole want do shit. __Adieu__." Rodrich scoffed and flew up into the clouds leaving the man._

"_Such a nice boy." The priest smirked before laughing whole-heartedly. _

"_Idiots." I threw dirty looks to the houses that surrounded him as if cursing each house._

"_Good luck. You'll need it."_

**Part 12: Who, What, When, and Where**

**Reader pov-**

"Lukas! What the hell is going on? Is it that damned 'priest'?" I was freaking out everyone was gone, men and women alike.

"No, he's dead." He turned to me before speed walking back to the mansions grounds.

"Wait!? I just saw him!" He couldn't be dead I had just saw him preform the ritual of demons.

"That wasn't him jente; I saw his rotting corpse inside of the church." He started to run pulling me along with him.

"Then who the hell was that!?" I was still lost.

"The demon obviously! How are you a demon hunter without realizing that?" Lukas' eyes were steely as he glared at me.

"We are going to need your expertise in this, my poisons and spells wont be able to do anything without that." He spoke knowingly.

"Alright." I nodded as we entered the house slamming the door loudly.

"EVERYONE UP! IT'S AN EMERGANCY!" Lukas shouted loudly, I could hear the footsteps of the others opening and closing doors.

"What's going on Lukas-san?" Sakura was the first one down.

"The village was kidnapped by the demon.

"An oni?!" She was shivering.

"Its ok, Sakura you have the magic trio plus (f/n) to protect you." Vlad was floating beside her.

"Ja! And us!" Mathias yelled from on top of the stairs while caring a sleeping Emil.

"What are we going to do, if this demon is able to harness this much power?" Arthur walked calmly up to us.

"I don't know." I spoke truthfully.

"We have to find out what rank level demon he is as well as his name." I was trying to remember what type of instrument we needed to destroy this thing.

"I could be of service, the Honda family has been in the business of demon slaying as well as the art of assassination. I hopped that it wouldn't have come to this but, mistress may I be on leave?" Sakura looked to the shivering Feliciana.

"S-si! What ever it takes to end this curse." Valinteno spoke up.

"Arigato." Sakura went back to her room only to return fully dressed in what looked like an ancient ninja suit fully equipped with a katana and metal chopsticks.

"I thought ninjas used flying stars?" Vlad asked suddenly.

"Shinai, flying stars are just a western idea, chopsticks can be very deadly when used correctly." She demonstrated by throwing them into a concrete wall making a deep dent.

"D-D-Da" Vlad resounded frightened slightly at the utensils.

"Ok, get dressed, pack a weeks worth of clothes and meet back here in an hour." She spoke harshly as we all nodded obediently.

I was happy to know that most of us would be able to handle ourselves well during this time; I just hope that we are all that's needed. Back up didn't sound like a good idea.

I quickly repacked all of my clothes and placed them in my small luggage that I had brought to Germany; cleaned up a little and left the room.

"I wonder where Sakura is taking us?" I asked allowed in the silent hallway.

"Me too!" I looked to my side to see Flying Mint Bunny.

"Hey Minty what's up?" I was curious as to why he wanted to show himself to me.

"I wanted to warn you." He looked pretty serious for something so cute.

"Yes?"

"Be careful when leaving Germany, there are traps set up to keep you all inside." He whispered before flying away.

"What a weird warning." I sighed before finishing the short walk to the foyer.

"Is everyone here?" Lukas asked while we all settled down.

"Si, I think everyone is here." Feliciana said while checking her luggage one more time.

"Alright, Sakura please tell us where we are going." He stepped aside while the small Japanese girl stood up.

"We are headed to China, my brothers should be able to help us figure out what all we are dealing with. It doesn't seem like it's just a demon more like multiple demons and some other things we have yet to have gained knowledge of." We all nodded and followed her outside.

"Before we start walking I advise everyone to keep their eyes peeled for anything suspicious I am putting the shield down so anything could lurk inside." Feliciana said something under her breath and it felt like the air around us dissipated for a moment.

"Ahhh that's a lot better." We turned to Mathias. "I'm not a werewolf so I kind of had to deal with the weird sensation, I'm sure Vlad had it too." Vlad nodded along with the rest of the mythical beings.

I pondered about what Minty said early but decided to dismiss it.

A little while longer we had made it to the outer skirts of the town.

"Feliciana I want you to know that this might be the last time you see your home." I said quietly.

"Why?" She looked confused.

"Because this land is tainted also, I've never taken care of a demon and had the area it once stayed in not be destroyed in some way." She started to tear up.

"What about Luddy, him and everyone else went to Paris they'll be back in the next few days what am I to tell them?" I sighed and took out my phone.

"They'll be fine, did you forget that you had one of these?" She laughed dryly before dialing a few numbers.

"I've texted everyone about what's happened and to were we will be staying at for the time being." We nodded and exited the small town.

As the last person exited something odd began to happen. The town itself had vanished and all that was left was the forest.

"What's going on!?" Emil had finally woken up and ran over to where the town once was.

"What is happening?" He looked at all of us.

"The spell that kept this place from vanishing has disappeared." Valentino said as he started to follow Sakura who was further ahead of us.

"Luddys' family kept this place safe from invaders with the force field, but now that its gone it can't withstand this demons sheer force. It looks like its been here or a while for it to be able to do all of this." Feliciana explained earning a nod from Emil.

"Please keep up, we don't want anything to happen before we get to the airport. We've got an hour walk ahead of us; those who can fly please stay in the air and those who cant stay together we don't know who or what we are up against." Sakura yelled from down the road. Everyone did as they were told, Lukas and the rest of the magic trio stayed in the air while Mathias and Emil stayed on foot with everyone else.

I hope that we can make it in time; I'm getting a bad vibe about this. But we need to get to China, Sakuras' brothers sound insightful.

**End of Chapter**

**Translations:**

**Norwegion: **

**Jente- Girl**

**Japanaese:**

**Oni- Demon**

**Shinai- No**

**Italian**

**Si- Yes**

**Romanian**

**Da- Yes**

**Please tell me if any of these translations are wrong I got them from Google translate….ha. Thanks for reading.**

**I tried to stay on time this time so yay!**

**~Bitch please I'm a tree~**


	15. Chapter 13: Confused

**Shroud chapter 13**

**(Prussia x Reader)**

**I'M SORRY! I'M SO LATE AND STUFF! THE DA HAS BEEN KEEPING ME HOSTAGE FOR THE PAST WEEK! ALL THESE CONTESTS AND DRAWINGS…I KINDA FORGOT ABOUT FOR A WHILE….SORRY.**

**I PROMISE THAT I WILL NOT END 'SHROUD' ANYTIME SOON!**

***Rant over*******

**Updates will be going back to every two days as usual so don't Miss out! (Like I have been)**

**I love you guys for being so patient with me~!**

**On with the story!**

**Song(s) to listen to 'The Storm Begins' by Jennifer Haines**

**Gilbert pov-**

"Gilbert, how do you feel about the position?" I looked to my side to see my vater glaring angrily out the window of the plane.

"I'm feeling good aboutit, but I think that Ludwig would do a better job." I tried to sound confident but I think vater saw through it.

"Very well, think about it. I'll give you one more year." Vater turned to me giving me a look stating the seriousness in the situation.

"I told you, I'd rather just give up my title!" I've been trying to get him to understand my feelings but he won't listen. It's pissing me off.

"GILBERT, father has already told you. That's not an option." Ludwig who was sitting beside me spoke up.

"West, I'm trying to help you get the position, you're better for it!" I whispered harshly.

He ignored me and turned to look out his window.

"PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS WE WILL BE LANDING SHORTLY" The pilot spoke through the microphone.

"When we get there tell Feliciana that the marriage is a go." Ludwig nodded silently.

**Part 13: Confused**

**Feliciana pov-**

We had been walking for a little over five hours when we had finally made it to Berlin. I'd only been there once and that was when I had moved here permanently.

The city was big and very modern, unlike the 1800's under developed Humptinburg.

Even in this situation I was still a little excited to be leaving Germany and going Asia, I've never been there before so this is almost like a vacation.

"Just a little further guys, we are almost in the cities perimeter." I heard (F/n) yell to the rest of us who were lagging behind.

I ran up to her and started to ask her some questions.

"Um…(f/n)? Could I ask you something?" I was a little nervous to say in the least.

"Yeah, sure what's wrong?" She smiled at me giving me courage.

"Have you ever dealt with a demon this powerful before?" I was curious.

"No. I haven't." She looked ahead empty like.

"Oh um." She didn't seem to like that question. Maybe if I ask her a happier question she'll be less upset.

"Have you ever been to China?" She answered immediately.

"Yes, I've been through it once or twice but that was to get to area's like Japan." WOW! Shes been to Japan I wonder where else shes been.

"Where else have you been?" (F/n) sounds pretty cool.

"Just about all of Europe not including Russia, but my boss has told me that It's very nice despite the coldness of the region. Um….I've been to all the states including Alaska and Hawaii as well as most of South America and Latin America. Much of the Asia's and once in Iraq, but that was for a training mission." She smiled to me as we entered Berlin.

"We are here, please keep your sharp eye, the larger the city the more demons it possesses." Sakura slowed down and those flying above us landed.

"Once inside the airport please try and stick together and hand me your passports." Everyone handed in a passport of sorts and Sakura went to buy us tickets.

"So have all of you guys been all over the world?" I was still a bit curious.

"DA! We have! Why do you ask?" Vlad had appeared out of nowhere scaring me a bit.

"(F/n) was telling me about where she had been." He nodded.

"She's a newer demon hunter so she probably hasn't been everywhere, but older hunters like me and Lukas have been all over the world multiple times!" Lukas wacked him upside the head.

"Idiot. We are in public try and be more cautious." He turned back to his brother asking questions while Emil just kept yelling 'no' loudly.

"Yeah….I'm still pretty new to the system but every year I go to a new place for about two weeks. This mission has been much longer then I hopped but going to China and Germany can be taken off of my list now!" She smiled before grabbing her bag and walking onto the plane.

I nodded quickly as I grabbed my small travel bag and followed behind.

**Ludwig pov-**

The plane had landed about an hour ago and we had started the ride back home.

As we entered its borders it was oddly quiet very desolated. What happened?

"Ludwig, Gilbert be cautious, the shield has been put down." Gilbert stopped the driver and jumped out of the car. Where was Feliciana? I told her to only put it down if it was an emergency.

"I'm going ahead! There is someone who I need to find!" Gilbert took off towards the town.

"Ludwig, you should follow him we are only ten minutes from Humptinburg." Vater opened the door and let me out.

"I will wait here. Go on." I nodded and ran after Gilbert.

When I had entered 'town' there was nothing but a large plain where the houses and buildings had once been. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!"

"Where is she?!" I started to run around franticly.

"Ludwig, everyone's gone." Gilbert sounded oddly serious.

"I'm going to try and call my friends you should do the same." He took his phone out and turned away from me.

I grabbed mine and furiously dialed Feliciana's number ignoring the texts.

No answer.

I dialed again.

Still no answer.

I turned to Gil and it looked like he was having the same problems as me.

I looked to my unanswered texts and saw one that I had received late last night.

'Don't worry Luddy, I'm fine. I'm taking down the shield and going to China for safety. There is a demone that has taken the town; please go somewhere safer. Feliciana was ok, but why China that's random. I'll ask for details later.

"Gilbert, Feliciana is ok but she says that she is in China. There is a demon terrorizing these parts." He nodded and motioned me over to him.

"We should leave." He looked around us to make sure that nothing suspicious was going on.

It felt like eyes were watching us but I ignored it as we walked back to the car.

"Did you find who you where looking for?" Gil looked down.

"No…but I'm sure she got out in time." He looked back up towards me grinning.

"I'm sure she's ok she's a tough cookie to crack." I was surprised, Gil had a girl?

I nodded mutely as we approached the car.

"What did you find." Vater asked

"Nothing, the town is gone." Vater turned to us with a surprised face.

In all of my years of knowing this man, he had never once showed me such a face…. this troubles me.

"What of your wife?" I smiled.

"She's in China." He nodded not caring for the details.

"Does she know what happened."

"Ja, she says that it was a demon that took the town." He didn't look surprised.

"This town was originally demons territory before our family took over it so I think they are coming back to reclaim it." We nodded.

"But she only said one demon not many." Vater looked bewildered.

"One demon?! Who is he?" Before we could respond the driver of our car had been yanked from his seat and thrown into the air.

"GAHUAAHAUHA!" There was a sickening animalistic devouring noise.

Then nothing.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting I had been too hungry to resist." We all snapped our heads to the man in front of the road; he was slowly coming towards the car.

"Hallo, cousins. Its been a while hasn't it?"

**End of Chapter**

**How's that? I hope I didn't disappoint!**

**Translations:**

**Romanian:**

**Da- Yes**

**German:**

**Ja- Yes**

**Please tell me if any of these translations are wrong I got them from Google translate….ha. Thanks for reading.**

**~Bitch please I'm a tree~**


	16. Chapter 14: Love and Blood

**Shroud chapter 14**

**(Prussia x Reader)**

**I would to thank the following people! **

**~VIOLET VIOLENZE**

**~Green Water Melon**

**Thanks you!**

**On with the story!**

**Song(s) to listen to **

**Reader pov-**

"Ahhh! Finally! We've landed in China…..I'm tired."

I stretched a little before walking towards the airport exit.

"We should be safe here for a while but don't take your chances. Be sure to stay with someone else at all times, meet here somewhere around six tonight." We nodded to Lukas and were off.

"Hey (f/n) wanna travel together?" I looked to Feliciana and smiled, she could probably keep good company.

"Sure!" I grabbed her hand and ran off to some stores near the airport.

Once we had gone through each store twice Feliciana had taken me to what looked like a food stall with Chinese tasty treats.

"FOOD!" I couldn't help but run to it I wanted to try quality Chinese food before we left.

After ordering, we sat down on a nearby bench and tried conversing but they would always end up on Humptinburg.

"I hope that we are able to save the village." I looked up from my food.

"Me too, I have someone important to me there…" I trailed off before switching the conversation.

"Do you really think that this guy can help us out?" Feliciana nodded.

"I'm sure of it! Sakura is a very responsible person! So I'm almost 100% positive that her older brother is just as if not more." Feliciana had a look of determination in her eyes.

"That makes since but I meant in helping us figure out the demons name and ranking." The conversation was growing weary again.

"That I don't know but I'm positive that Sakura knows what she's doing." Feliciana stated in a tone that meant that this subject was over.

"Have you gotten in touch with Ludwig?" I had been trying to ignore this question for the longest time but I knew that if Luddy was ok then Gil was ok.

"I don't know. But I've got a feeling that he did." She looked to her now empty plate for a moment before looking back up.

"I just hope that he made it to somewhere away from Germany." I nodded Ludwig was a very strong headed man and so was his father as I had heard.

"Right, I'm sure that you're correct." I sighed again before pulling out my phone.

"I'll be right back I need to make a call." I stood up.

"Take your time I'll wait here." I nodded and walked behind a store.

I think texting him and trying to call him could help ease my mind.

I pushed in the now memorized keys.

I hear Gils voicemail and then the operator.

"Dammit! Here maybe if I text him he'll respond.

'Gil where are you I'm worried' I waited a few minutes before I grew tired and decided to call again.

Same voice, same operator.

I glared at the white letters on my phone harshly.

Oh, what is that?

Small splatters of water fell onto the device, marking their landing with stains of bright smudge. The colonies of the small droplets continued to from, pit pat sounded the small raindrops. But it was not raining, I realized as I looked up.

I was crying.

Why was I crying over someone I had met a little over two weeks ago?

Was this what love felt like?

I was in love with Gil.

I had fallen in love with Gilbert Beilschmidt, the man who was thought to be a target.

Can't I be pitied for once?

Gilbert pov-

What the fuck?

I knew that the pansy was annoying and smartassay but he was the demon?

"Can't I get a hello? Or a how are you?" He looked excited.

"Nein." I looked over to a pissed Ludwig.

"Ah little cousin, it's not nice to interrupt the adults." Edelstein shook his finger like a mother before walking closer to us.

"Who are you and what have you done to Rodrich?" Vater had spoken up.

"What ever do you mean old man? I am your cousin Rodrich Edelstein a duke from Austria." He was toying with us. Fucking pansies.

"You know what I mean." Vater didn't look to interested in fighting.

"Oh about being a demon? Ha ha that little input just never occurred when we spoke sorry about that." He chuckled before apologizing again.

"Here as an apology I will give you some advice for the future…if you live long enough that is."

"And what the hell does that mean?" He was pissing me off.

"Oh. Gilbert I forgot all about you." He frowned when looking at me.

"A demon always has tricks up its sleeve never underestimate it even if it looks harmless." He said seriously.

"Now that we are all done talking lets battle, shall we?" I could here the growls coming from my family members.

"You take left I'll go right." Mein vater und bruder had devised a plan.

"Gil just try and stay out of the way." Luddy looked at me before turning back to Rodrich

"Any day now. Better yet I'll make first hit." Rodrich flew down wings outstretched coming head first at us.

I heard a loud growl from my vater as he, in his wolf form, jumped high aiming his claws for his throat.

"Ah ah ah. I said that I would make the first hit." Rodrich punch vater in the face hard enough to send him into the woods behind us.

"VATER!" Ludwig overpowered by rage ran up to the demon.

He sunk his sharp claws into Rodrich's back allowing him to bleed out.

"You pesky werewolves always think that you can harm me! I'm not a vampire I'm a demon it's going to take a lot more to hurt me." His smirk was full of malice.

He picked the squirming man up and tossed him against a sturdy tree.

Evidently knocking him out.

FUCK!

What the hell am I suppose to do?!

"Gilbert, their gone now. Show me your true power go ahead you can attack first." Rodrich landed on his feet before sitting down.

"Fine if its death you want it's death you'll get." I smirked before walking forward.

I could feel the power pulsate harder as I got more power from the surrounding elements.

"Gut, it seems that you've been using it well." He smiled showing some sharp teeth.

"Ja I have girl-boy. I have." I broke out into a run before letting my own wings cut through my skin.

"Have at you, you prick." I jumped up high gaining momentum on my hit.

Retracting my sword I was ready for a clean cut.

He was unmoving almost as if he was not afraid.

"Adieu, Roddy-boy."

I heard the noise of metal on skin before everything had gone white.

***End of chapter***

**WOOT! Hope you all like cliffhangers!**

**MWAHAHAHA!**


	17. Chapter 15: More Confusion

**Shroud chapter 15**

**(Prussia x Reader)**

**I'd like to thank the following reviewer!**

**~Lily **

**That is all continue! **

**Song(s) to listen to 'Soul Eater (reprise)' from the anime Soul Eater**

**Unknown pov-**

"_Damn potato bastards and their so called family!" I glared at the enclosed shack that I was stuck in._

"_Grazie a dio! It's almost night. This bastard getting the shit storm of his life." I could feel myself smile as I glanced up to the setting sun._

"_I can't believe he didn't know who I was….meh that's his own fault." _

_I heard metal on rust from my side. _

_Dammit he's already back._

"_What is it bastard?" The lanky man leaned down to eyelevel before cackling._

"_You're a funny one!" He started to walk around me._

"_What the hell is so funny bastard!?" He was pissing me off his face and the way he looked at me just made me want to hit him!_

"_The hope you still have…It's comical to say in the least! But that makes the soul taste sweeter!" I glared at his turned back._

"_You better let me out soon! Or else." He turned to me, purple eyes glinted maliciously._

"_Or else what? Is the little Spaniard going to just run in here and kill me with his axe? Oh! I'm so _scared_!" He giggled slightly._

_I couldn't help but smirk._

"_That weakling couldn't do anything…I _was_ always stronger then him." The 'Austrian' frowned._

"_Of course… I will be leaving now I'm a bit hungry." He slowly walked towards the worn door, heels clicking against the stone flooring._

"_Just you wait dumbass. I'll be the one to kill you and no one else." _

**Part 15: More Confusion **

**Reader pov-**

I felt like another tone of bricks had just been added to my already worn shoulders as I put my phone into my pocket.

I, (f/n)(l/n) was in love with a potential killer.

I walked slowly to the table I had left Feliciana at feeling shitty.

"Ciao (f/n)!" She looked at me closer before sucking in breath.

"(F/n)! Are you alright! You look like you're about to cry!" She sat up instantly coming over to hug me.

"Lets go to the bathroom so that you can explain everything." I couldn't even speak; it felt like there was a lump of coal in my throat so I nodded slightly.

Sometime after talking I felt like some of the weight was lifted after getting all of the feelings off my chest.

"Mi dispiace.." Why was she apologizing?

"Why are you saying sorry it's not your fault." She smiled slightly and looked to me.

"He's my brother in law….I….feel so bad for what he might have done to the town. And now you, my friend, are stuck in the middle of this." She looked up at me.

"Just…just try and ride it out. Even if Gilbert ends up being the demone we will face him when that bridge comes our way." Feliciana could be a headstrong woman when she wanted to be…even though she's an airhead at times.

"….and if he ends up not being the demone you two could have such cute babies!" I flushed deep red as she giggled.

"Well lets go!" I pulled her off of the toilet in the handicap stall.

I looked up to one of the airports large clocks signaling that it was about 6, which meant that it was about time to go meet up with Sakura.

We walked towards the over populated area to the spot that we had all broken up at.

"There they are!" Feliciana grabbed my hand and pushed us towards our large group.

"That's everyone, lets go. His house is just within in walking distance. Please stay close Beijing is easy to get lost in." We nodded and trailed behind Sakura.

As we got farther away from the bustling city we were able to get to a more quiet part of the city.

This was his house? What the hell did he do?

I was flabbergasted at the large emperor styled mansion in front of us.

"Sakura are you sure that your brother is ok with us coming by unexpected?" We all nodded agreeing with the British man.

"Hai, it's an emergency lets hurry inside." We shrugged and ran up the steps.

Sakura knocked on the door harshly.

A man no older then twenty-five answered looking worn out.

I had no clue what he was saying guessing that it was Chinese I just rolled with it.

"This is my brother Yao, he will be letting us stay with him for the time being." Mathias nodded and ran inside being trailed by Vlad.

"Really!? Show some respect guys!" I glared at them earning a whimper of fear.

"Thank you Yao, for allowing us to stay with you." He smiled.

"It's my pleasure." I don't think he knows what's going on as of yet…He's to calm. Meh.

**Gilbert pov-**

What the hell?!

There was a large white light that pierced the air around us.

I looked to Rodrich to see that he was just as surprised.

I heard skin on metal and then nothing.

"GAH!" Rodrich fell to the ground. Someone had stabbed him in the stomach.

"Take that you bastard!" That sounded like someone I knew.

"Chick freak move the hell out of he way!" Her piercing amber eyes glared down at me.

I dived out of the way as the harsh women retracted the large machete and ran at the airborne Rodrich.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" She broke out into a sprint and chased after him high up in the trees.

What was Lovina doing here?

So many questions went in and out of my head as I stood up to look for my family, the fight with the girl-boy would have to wait.

"Luddy? Vater! Where are you?" I looked around to find them but it was as if they had disappeared.

Disappeared…

I ran around the surrounding area for where I thought they had landed.

All I found were big patches of white; almost like a paint substance had landed where they should have been.

They were gone like the town.

What was I suppose to do? I needed back up…

I looked to the darkening sky and decided that it would be a good idea to wait this fight out and head to where Feliciana was. Maybe her family could help out since Lovina seemed to be ok.

I sighed loudly before smirking.

"YOU'RE IN FOR A SHITLOAD OF PAIN PANSEY!" I gave my signature laugh before leaping up into the air heading for China.

**End of Chapter **


	18. Ch 16: The Jikininki and The Unknow Help

**Shroud chapter 16**

**(Prussia x Reader) **

**SORRY FOR BEING LATE! I'VE BEEN BUSY! .**

**Song(s) for this chapter is 'Hohoemi no Kage' for the anime Durarara (loved this anime!)**

**Further more~**

"_Please, like someone of your weak status could do anything." God damn bastard better shut up!_

"_Incase you haven't noticed I'm on your ass!" I shot him a harsh look as he sped up._

"_Ja, and? It's been a total of forty minutes and you have yet to catch me. Better be carful little girl it's getting dark." I smirked._

"_Bitch please, trust me I've got the upper hand." He just laughed. I fucking hate the smile, it's like he knows everything; if I could just wipe it of his smug face!_

"_Better be carful little foul-mouth, the big bad wolf might gobble you up!" I sped up slightly and grabbed his throat pinning him up against a large tree._

"_But, what if I am the big bad wolf?" _

_He frowned._

Part 16: The Jikininki and the unknown helper

Feliciana pov-

"YOU FOUND WHAT!?" My head was down as I listened to Sakura get yelled at in the other room.

"Why did I ever let you work with that women? It's not safe! I don't care what you do, aru!"

"But broth-" She was cut off.

"fǒu! I refuse to let you stay there any longer. You will get your belongings and come home. That is final, aru." The silence was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

We all turned our heads to the figure that made itself present.

"I'm sorry. But I can't help you any longer." Sakura bowed low to us before coming towards me.

"I apologize for the sudden ending from you but I would like to quit." She looked up to me before turning her eyes away from mine.

"Sakura…." I sighed before looking to everyone else.

"I'll talk to him." (f/n) sat up and walked to the closed door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wang?" She knocked lightly.

No answer.

"Excuse me! Mr. Wang!" She said loudly.

Still no answer.

"FINE! BE A TIGHT ASS!" (F/n) slumped to the ground before growling loudly.

"Could you please just listen." There was a silence from the other side and then a quite 'aru.'

"My team and I are demon hunters; we were given the task to investigate a small German town in which it was thought that a demon was in. Our assumptions were correct when we started seeing clues of full town ignorance as well as whole town exorcisms and sacrifices. They gathered together and did a necromancy ceremony, our friends Emil and Mathias were then brought back to earth to help serve them. Soon afterwards they decided to help us in the demon occurrences and stayed with us at the Beilschmidt manner. A few days afterwards the whole town was seen walking through the forest behind the manor with torches ad sacrifices. Once in the center they started the call of the demon welcoming ceremony and disappeared. Unable to defend ourselves from the unknown demon we came here in search of an answer. Mr. Wang, could you please help us figure out what kind of demon we are up against?" She was about to get up when the door opened and Sakura's brother came out.

"Alright, I'll help you people. But Sakura will not be returning." He gave her a look before leading everyone into his large study.

"Please refrain from touching ANYTHING other then the books under any circumstances. Aru." He said this while looking directly to Mathias and Vladimir.

"Everyone, please split up into small groups while you search. And please enjoy your stay at the Wang manor; dinner is at seven sharp! Aru." He bowed and walked out of the double doors heading off somewhere.

"Ok! Lets get to work!" Everyone nodded and the frantic search began.

Gilbert pov-

"Damn rain…" It was beginning to thunder and I had to land.

Where am I? There were a bunch of crops everywhere I turned.

"Maybe I should have just taken a fucking plane! But no I wanted to look awesome (which I always do, but whatever.)" I sighed again before walking through the muck.

MEIN GOTT! WHERE IS THE FUCKING CELLPONE SERVICE!

I held my phone up high for the millionth time since I had landed and sighed in defeat.

Hopefully the rain will stop at some point, right?

I plugged in my headphones and jabbed them in my ear letting the soothing music of 'Mein Gott' play in my ear.

Gott I have such a majestic voice. Keseseseses~

Reader pov-

"I found it!" I yelled to everyone after a good three hours of searching.

"How do you know jente?" I glared to the silent norge as he slowly walked over to me.

"I meant what I said I found the correct demon title!" I pointed to the ancient text in my head.

"How? This demon eats the _dead_ not the living." I gave him a look.

"Remember when I told you that he must have an accomplices? Someone else must have been helping him." He sighed.

"What is he then?"

I laughed I finally had the upper hand! YEAH!

"He is a demon known as a Jikininki, a demon that eats the fresh corpses of the dead." Sakura sucked in breath.

"That's a Japanese urban legend from middle Japan. They aren't very powerful so how could it cause so much damage let alone be in Germany?" She looked suspicious.

"Could it possibly be a arch-demon?" Vlad drifted down from the second floor.

"What's that?" Valinteno looked interested.

"That's a demon that is able to harness power from over time. An old friend of mine had told me that they are very powerful if they harness enough of the power around them." Vlad looked like his age for once, and I mean his REAL age.

Creepy…

"So should we be worried?" Mathias….really?

"Of course you stupid Dane." Lukas glared.

"But why is he in Germany?" Really why?

"Probably because of the location obviously." Did Arthur have to turn into a snob now?

"That makes since I guess. Humptinburg is pretty hidden from the outside world." Seriously though, it looked like it was still in the 1800's….

"Last question. Who could it be then?" Emil asked while in deep thought.

"Who knows? But that's enough research for today, lets eat I'm hungry." We all turned to the voice that appeared out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Where the fuck did he come from!?

**End of Chapter**

**Anyone who can guess who that was at the end gets a supporting role in the next chapter!**


	19. Important Message!

****Hello everyone! This is Miabia100 here for a very special announcement!****

Now, I usually don't do this but my birthdays coming up (Aug 7th) and I decided to do something special! Also, I've been kinda stuck on something for a while now and decided to ask my readers for help!

I'm making a new story! It will be a cross over from the movie 'Spirited Away' and the anime 'Hetalia.' Now most of you have probably already seen the movie making the decision all the more easier but if you have yet to….GET YOU A TELEVISION OR A COMPUTER AND WATCH THAT SHIT! MY MAN HAYAO MIYAZAKI MADE THAT GOODNESS FOR YOU!

Lol **coughs** please excuse that random out burst haha.

Back to the important subject at hand now.

I would like to have everyone, yes EVERYONE write in the comments the Hetalia character you would like to be as the replacement Spirited Away character. (BTW this is a reader-insert: 3)

**Haku: **

**Yubaba:**

**Zeniba:**

**Boh:**

**Kamaji:**

**Lin:  
**

**No-face:**

**Yubaba bird:**

**Stink spirit:**

**3 Random frog spirits that appear EVERYWHERE!:**

I will not be going exactly word for word from the movie and there will also be a small twist! The reader will be sixteen and not ten! This will also be a (reader x country) story so please also vote on whom you would like to be paired with! The country with the most votes will be Haku!

I would also like help on a good name for the story! So a comment on that would be much appreciated!

One more thing! This may or may not be a short series depending on how lazy I am….

Thanks for reading! And please, please comment on the bottom! I really want my reader's opinion on the matter!

**For the curious! I will still be updating my other stories regularly along with this new one!**

**~Bitch please I'm a **:icontreeplz**:~**


	20. Chapter 17: Making And Losing Friends

**Shroud chapter 17**

**(Prussia x Reader)**

**I'd like to thank following! **

**~Boingo33**

**~TaekwondoAssKicking**

**~SpamanoX123**

**~VODKAflagella**

**~Crystal5422**

**Thank you all very much!**

**On with the story~ **

**Song(s) to listen to is 'Oisugaru kako wo Mitsumete' from the anime 'Durarara!'**

"_Any last words bastard?" I sneered at his semi-frantic face._

"_Ja." He said quietly._

"_And that is…?" I mockingly placed my ear up to his mouth._

"_Never let your guard down against a demon." I pulled my head back in shock._

_"Hahahaha stupid simpleton! Danke for the chance to do this!" He pulled his hand back before slamming his arm against the tree. _

"_What the…hell…." I stared in awe as the large 'maple tree's' bark fell to the ground._

"_Let me introduce you to my new toy." From within the fallen bark was a small knife. It carried vibrant purples and dark shades of gray giving it an otherworldly look._

"_This is Usha, The demon sword of hell. She has been captive here in Germany for the past five hundred years. Your small but idiotic bask in 'glory' will now cost you your life. Goodbye Lovina." He smiled wide showing his teeth as he stabbed his hand._

_I stared in pure horror as the blade glowed a deep purple, turning the sky around us black._

"_Bastard…." He turned back to me and threw the sword._

"_Thanks for all of your help Lovina have a nice time in Hell." He flew down to a lowered branch and sat down._

_I didn't have time to react when the sword punctured my neck leaving me breathless._

"_Ackk ACKK…" The pain was excruciating but I glared harshly to the Austrian bastard, silently sending my curse upon him._

"_I'll meet you there bastard." I felt my eyes water as I began to fall rapidly landing harshly on my back._

_God only knows. I love you Feliciana; I'm sorry I lied to you and….. tomato bastard I love you as well, always have and always will…._

_I started to do something that I hadn't done in many years. _

_I prayed._

_Signore Gesù, mi dispiace per i miei peccati, io rinunciare a Satana e tutte le sue opere, e ti do la mia vita. Accetto chi hai appena ricevuto nella comunione. Io ora ricevo e ti accetto come mio personale Signore e il mio personale Salvatore, e come abbiamo appena pregato, ci riempio con il Tuo Spirito Santo. Amen._

_I felt my body go limp._

**Part 17: Making And Losing Friends**

**Reader pov-**

"Say that again please!" I glared at the man that had appeared from a large pile of books that had been left out.

"I'm Im Yong Soo! Who are you people?" I felt a headache coming on.

"Konich'wa little brother, how are you?" I turned to Sakura, she knew this weirdo?

"HADOKAN-CHAN!" What the fuck does that mean?

I turned my head to the angry looking Sakura.

"I told you not to call me that. Could you please listen for once?" She sighed before turning her head away.

"Come on Sake! I was only kidding!" He ran over to her bowing.

"I asked you to never call me a 'Japanese rice wine' either." She sighed again before bending down and patting him on the head.

"DA-ZE! I'M LOVED!" He jumped up quickly before…ahem…. groping her.

"Yes I love you to now get off of me, please." How could she just brush him off?!

"Yes Hadokan!" Sakura sighed and motioned us to the door.

"Let's go and eat, hai? I believe that it is time." I looked to the clock and saw that it said 7:00.

"Ok! Lets go guys." They all nodded and we went towards the large dinning room.

"What is that heavenly smell? I'm starved!" I nodded in agreement to Arthur.

"It's not pasta but it will do!" I giggled at Feliciana's statement, always one with pasta…

"Oh! That's big brother, he likes to cook! And it smells like my favorite!" Yong Soo piped up.

"So Mr. Wang could cook? " Yong turned his head at me quickly.

"YES! OF COURSE! HE'S A MASTER CHIEF!" I laughed at his surprised face.

"Sorry I just you know…expected servants or something." I blushed at my stereotyped statement.

"Aniki says that servants make us lazy! So he makes us take care of all the chores….it sucks." Well then, they've got morals.

"Yes, those rules are in place to keep lazy kids like you in check!" Yao came out of what looked like the kitchen judging by the steam, with a large wok.

"As punishment for speaking rudely you can go and set the table by yourself." Yong Soo sighed and ran into the dinning room to start setting the table while apologizing.

"Good, Sakura could you please go and get Leon and Mai?" He asked kindly.

"Hai." She bowed lowly before walking to some other room.

"Could you all come this way please." Everyone gave a 'yes' before following Yao into the kitchen.

"Please grab as many plates of food that you can and sit them on the table."

I gawked at the amount of tasty food that was laid out on all the counters.

"Ho-how did you make all of this!?" I couldn't believe that ONE man made all of this without help EVEN if he was a master chief!

"Ancient Chinese secret!" He smiled at me before grabbing a bunch of plates and bowls leaving to the dinning room.

"Well that explains things!" Vlad laughed as he lifted some food into the air and bringing them to the table.

"JA! Obviously silly (f/n)!" Mathias or as he would rather us call him, 'the king of northern Europe' said as he stuck a dumpling into his mouth.

"I wouldn't do that…Mr. Wang didn't say we could eat yet…he seems pretty strict." Emil held his hands up in defense.

"So! I'm the king and can do whatever I want!" Emil sighed and left.

"I think that's everything!" After a harsh five minutes of carrying multiple dishes back and forth I was finally able to sit down and relax.

"AIYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Mr. Wang yelled while hitting Mathias upside the head with his wok.

"He's in for an ear full now! Haha!" Yong Soo laughed as his brother was telling off Mathias.

"Well then, we should probably start introductions, yeah?" I turned to another boy that looked just a few ears younger then me.

"Hello, I'm Leon Wang, nice to meet all of you." He said almost mimicking Lukas' face (creepy) as he bowed before sitting in his seat.

"I'm Mai! It's nice to meet my sisters friends!" She seemed a lot more cheery then Leon.

By then Mathias and Mr. Wang had come back to sit with us.

"Stupid Dane….I warned you." Emil snickered before being asked a certain question by Lukas.

"Now that everything is in order I would like to give a quick prayer and then we can dig in. Also, please call me Yao; I'm not a fan of formality." Ok, Yao, said some Chinese stuff and had us all bow before clapping his hands and saying:

"Please enjoy!"

Everyone began to dig in except for Mathias, he was told to have leftovers. Bummer, but he deserved it. HA!

**Gilbert pov-**

I BE STARVED! GAH!

I glared at the fluffy gray clouds in the sky, hanging over me like the plague.

I still hadn't hit anything yet. Just crops and the occasional tree…

"Whelp, I better find a place to sleep at." I sighed again and plopped down in front of a large tree.

I sat there for like twenty minutes and STILL couldn't sleep.

Maybe it was because I had no idea where anyone was. My family was missing; my only true friend had been taken. And most importantly (f/n) was gone.

Wait…since when did I care so much about her?

'Since you first saw her.'

"I guess your right voice in my head!" I smiled at myself.

"Maybe I am in love…just maybe."

I began to nod off again when I heard the weirdest noise.

"PEPEPEPE!" What the fuck was that?

I quickly looked around, probably getting whiplash in the process.

"Hallo?"

"PEPEPE!"

"HALL-" I felt a sudden pressure on my head.

I lifted my hand up just to feel soft feathers.

A bird?

The bird(?) hopped down to my hand and stared at me.

It was a bright yellow with dark coal colored eyes.

Cutest fucking thing I've ever seen. Yes! I am still awesome while saying that!

"Hallo there! Do you have a name?" I think I've lost it.

He just stared at me with interest.

"How about I call you Oliver?" He gave me what looked like a glare?

"Ok…how about Pierre?" He just turned around. Guess he didn't like that one either?

"…hm….how about Gilbird? You could be named after the awesome me!" He hopped around quickly and made that weird noise again while cuddling my chest.

"I guess this means you like it. I'm glad! You should be honored to hold a variation of my awesome name, you awesome little chick!"

"PEPEPE!" I smiled

"I guess this means that we're awesome buddies for life, right!?"

"PEPEPE! PEPE!"

I'll take that as a yes.

**End of Chapter**

Translation!

Italian prayer:

Lord Jesus, I am sorry for my sins, I renounce Satan and all his works, And I give you my life. I accept you whom I've just received in communion. I now receive and accept you as my personal Lord and my personal Savior, and as we just prayed, fill us with Your Holy Spirit. Amen.


	21. Chapter 18: Thank You

**Shroud chapter 18**

**(Prussia x Reader)**

**I'd like to thank the following people:**

**~ Bookworm213 for wining the guessing game and getting her character Eliza added!**

**~AliveOnDeparture for finding me on DA! Thanks for talking with me! I like talking to people!**

**~LadyBookworm18**

**Thank you!**

**~On with the story!**

"Well she was a waste of time don't you think Rodrich? I as really hopping to have more fun with her." A short blonde haired woman asked.

"I guess so Princess Usha, but she was necessary in your revival." The purple-eyed demons conversed deviously.

"Tch, I suppose, but that doesn't matter I'm hungry." The women glanced over at the sky.

"Do you like the welcoming present I've presented to you? By now most of the humans should have noticed. I know how you love the taste of fear." They laughed.

"You sure know how to treat a girl. I'll be sure to help raise your level with father." Rodrich smiled.

"Do as you wish my lady." He held his hand out.

"Alright then, lets go and get something to eat!" She gave him her hand and they were off.

**Part 18: Thank You**

**Gilbert pov-**

"Let me get this straight….you're Gilbirds' owner?" I stared wide eyed at the tall brown haired women in front of me.

"That's right! Gilbird was a good friend of mine before he was turned into a bird. It amazes me how you were able to know his name." I laughed.

"True frau, I suppose that it would be weird, but something was telling me. Plus he wouldn't take any of the other names from the bunch." Eliza smiled.

"I know this is a little weird but how many years has it been since he was turned?" Said girl stopped smiling immediately.

"I'm sorry…I was just." She held her hand up.

"It's alright Gilbert. Gilbird was changed around a decade ago when we were twelve I think…" She held her hand to her chin in thoughtful thinking.

"Wow, seriously?" I looked at the little bird (boy) on my head.

"Yes…I'm still searching for what exactly 'happened' to Gilbird. But he refuses to tell me; after a very bad argument Bird had flew out." I was confused.

"Wait….Gilbird can talk!?" She laughed.

"Of course! He didn't say anything to you?" I could feel my eyes grow wide as I shook my head.

"Hahaha! That's a good one! Bird is a chatter box!" She was on the floor rolling.

"Yeah, seriously frau, Gilbird didn't say a thing…" I looked to the man/bird on my head in awe.

"B-bird! Saying something to h-him hahaha!" She picked up said man from my head.

"Go on now." He looked at me with big eyes.

"Hallo, Gilbird." I was about to laugh at her and call her crazy when…

"Hallo Gilbert! I'm sorry for ignoring you earlier…."

"Was zur Hölle! Wow!" I was in shock for a while.

"Really? You're not afraid of me are you." I laughed

"Hell no! You're awesome! I don't say that to everyone either bro!" He sighed in relief while flying over to me.

"Good, that will make this job a lot easier then." I looked over to Eliza, confused.

"What do you mean?" She smiled (smirked).

"We're going to help you get to China! It was by pure luck that you even found me haha!"

"Kesesesese~! Really? Then lets go, I have someone important waiting for me…" I sighed angrily, I was thinking about (F/N) again.

"Good to hear! Now lets begin making preparations!" Gilbird said while flying around me.

"HELL YEAH!"

**Reader pov-**

We had just finished dinner, everyone was headed for bed, well, almost everyone.

I had decided to start more research on this demon and how to get in touch with Gilbert.

"At this point I won't be able to sleep without a fucking nuke!" I growled as I stared at the books full of demons of different sizes and shapes.

"GAH! There's a demon that hides in vacant bathrooms, a demon that sits on you while you sleep inevitably killing you, there's even a demon that sucks on your toes at night to make you sick!" I give up….I think I should head to bed.

I grabbed a few books I had skimmed through and sat them on the nearest table.

Closing the library doors I began to walk down the dark corridor in slight fear.

"…..~" I glanced around me so quickly I could have gotten whiplash.

"Hello!"

Nothing

"HELLO!"

"…F/…" I glanced around once again.

"HELLO! GOD DAMMIT! IF THAT'S YOU VLAD SO HELP ME!" I growled.

"Why are you yelling? I could hear you from my room." I looked down the steps to see Vlad standing by his door.

"Sorry…Where are you going so late at night?" He laughed.

"Vampire remember?" He pointed to his fangs before walking away.

"Oh..right." So it wasn't Vlad? I continued down the hall when the noise started up again.

"God! I'm tired please who ever you are, please show yourself." I was tired and aggravated.

"Hahaha, you should have seen your face, (f/n)!" I screamed.

"Who are you! And how do you know my name?!" It was a girl no older then 25.

"I'm Lovina Vargas, cagana, don't wear it out!" I sighed.

"Ok….what do you want? Are you here to haunt me or something?" She smirked.

"HA. What a laugh! Why would I waste my time haunting you? I came here to warn you." Here bright hazel eyes darkened slightly.

"Alright. Tell me." I wasn't fazed by her look.

"There is a very powerful demon that is after you." I sighed once more.

"I know that." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you know its gender? It's name? Its affiliates?" I shook my head.

"Thought so, raggazza." I frowned.

"Ok… are you going to tell me now?" She smirked again.

"Why of course my highness. The demons' names are Rodrich Edelstein and Usha. A female and male demon; the male is a Jikininki and the female is a princess." She sighed sadly.

"That is all that I can tell you. I hope that it was of some help." I smiled, finally some answers!

"Yes, thank you." She smiled as she began disappearing into the air.

"You're welcome, (f/n). One more thing." I nodded, I'd do anything for this women.

"Please, tell my sister that I love her." I smiled.

"Sure, Lovina. I'm sure she'll be pleased to hear from you one last time." She giggled softly.

"Now I can rest in peace, grazie…"

Lovina was gone.

"Good work (f/n)." I turned to my side to see Lukas.

"Thanks! I finally get praise from you!" He sighed.

"Shut it (f/n) this is not praise." I smiled and hugged his cold form.

"Who was that." He ignored my affection.

"Tch, if you must know…it was Feliciana's big sister I think that she was killed by those demons." He looked surprised.

"I thought that it was only one demon." I shook my head.

"No, we were wrong. He's been working with a female demon princess." I sighed.

"What are the names? I can have some of us go searching." He offered.

"No, that's not a good idea. Their names are Rodrich Edelstein and Usha." He nodded.

"Alright then; in three days time we will be taking our leave." I nodded.

"Good night Lukas." I tried to give a smile but I was so overwhelmed.

"God natt, (f/n) you'll need it." I grinned.

"Sure."

**End of chapter**

**I apologize for the lateness of this update!**


	22. Chapter 19: Who Are We, Really

**A MUCH NEEDED CHAPTER! Plus A/N please don't skip this paragraph it's important for later chapters!**

**I'm so sorry guys! I had school coming up and needed to finish up some summer assignments. Please don't be angry with me; I plan on updating every two weeks starting next week! If there is not a chapter please know that it is because of school not because I've died or given up on you, naw I just have a project or a paper to finish for school. I think junior year is going to be the hardest with college and stuff right around the corner lol. But on the topic of stories, I am going to have dates set up for each story. I will be posting like five plus one shots today because I've kind of been on Deviantart for the most part…..SORRY! But yeah…**

**SHROUD: updated every two weeks on weekends starting Saturday, August 31****st**

**SCRATHING AND CLAWING: updated every weekend starting Saturday, August, 24****th**

**AWAY WE GO!: updated every two weeks on Sunday, starting Sunday, September 1****st**

**(THIS STORY IS 4 CHAPTERS; EACH CHAPTER IS WELL AROUND 4 OR 6 THOUSAND WORDS! THAT'S WHY IT WILL TAKE SO LONG)**

**I hope the people who are still here aren't too angry with my lack of updating, thanks for reading!**

**(PS. If anyone can remember how the beginnings had started out gets a cookie. They were memories of the main characters. I decided that I wasn't going to continue those on with SHROUD but rather in their own short story. I've already made one for Romania because he's awesome and I loves him and he's my favorite aside from Norge and S. Korea, Lol. You guys should check them out they help give a more 3D look on each character.) One last thing, I suggest reading the beginnings of the chapter they were over before reading it, Vlady's was chapter 6.)**

**Now on with the story!~**

**Shroud chapter 19**

**(Prussia x Reader)**

**Song(s) to listen to: 'Una Mattina by 'Ludivico Einaudi'**

**Shroud part 19: Who We, Really?**

**Gilbert pov-**

Truth be told, I expected Eliza to be a waste of my time, I mean she was what? A weak girl?

I was wrong, so FUCKING wrong.

She was pretty smart when she wanted to be.

We had been traveling for maybe a day or so and we had already been able to find the nearest town and get ourselves a plane to Beijing.

"Gilbert, next time try an be smart, half of the stuff you did was literally retarded. I mean really! Who the hell decides to FLY from Germany to China? During a storm..?" Eliza had been nagging me for the past thirty minutes…

"But frau! I'm to awesome to not fly! I couldn't have went to a plane IF I wasn't awesome!" She growled before smacking me against the head, yet again.

"Any SANE person would have taken the plane!" She was flailing her arms about, "what are you three!" I smirked.

"If I was three would I be able to speak with you with such intelligence." I crossed my arms in triumph.

"Fine, sorry, you're a 'smart' three year old, idiot." I deadpanned at her insult.

"Wha-whatever!" I growled before looking out of my window to the clouds.

Less then maybe five minutes passed when I asked her something that had been bothering me for a while now.

"Hey….Eliza could I ask you a question?" Her piercing brown eyes turned over to my red ones.

"What is it Gilbert?"

"Why did you decide to help me anyways?" She sighed.

"I really don't know. I just have this thing in my gut telling me to help you…" She trailed off as she pointed to her stomach.

"Ok…" I just rolled my eyes and looked over to the sleeping Gilbird in her lap.

"I don't take things like that lightly so you shouldn't either." I looked back over to her, her eyes were starring right back into mine, but into my soul.

"Just be careful with who you trust. Ok?" I was shocked whatever she was telling me sounded serious, so I just nodded.

"Good luck, Gilbert Beilschmidt." And with that I blacked out.

**Reader pov-**

What to do….

It's been two days since the incident with Lovina and I had no idea how we would go against any of the demons..

I had looked up the names on the Internet as well as the books Yao had, which was a VERY large Varity of things he's collected over the years.

But nothing.

It was as if any and everything to do with Usha or Rodrich had not even existed.

I, we, were all starting to doubt what she had said, but then I thought about it.

Lovina was no fool, she may have been harsh in life but she had very sharp eyes.

I shook such a stupid thought from my head and looked over to everyone else who were also skimming thought their phones and books.

"I think I found something! The legend of Princess Usha, a legendary warrior princess from the depths of Hades…" Arthur started.

"It's said that she was banned from hell by her father, whom I will presume to be Satan. She who is the daughter of Hades and the pure virgin Kathrin; she is a high upper class demon that dwelled in the city of Dis." He paused to look at us, green eye wide.

"It is said that she was cast out by her father to forever harass the living. She is the demon sword, one who is the terror of man." He finished and closed his phone.

"Whelp! At least we know what were up against!~" Mathias sang, earning a glare from Lukas.

"Idiot."

"Wah~ Don't hurt me!" I glared at the two as they ran around me.

"If you….Idiots…..Don't….Stop….SO HELP ME I WILL BEAT YOU BOTH INTO OBLIVION!" I looked at both of them as they stopped what they were doing.

"Sorry."

"He deserved it." I sighed and turned to the only other sane people in the room.

"With the new found information I should be able to figure out what to destroy them with, or at least send them back to hell." I earned a nod from Feliciana and Valinteno.

"Leave the killing to me! I want to avenge my wife." Valinteno looked determined.

"As do I for Lovina. She deserved to at least live her life." I watched as Feliciana looked down. It doesn't look like she's come to it with her sister's death and all.

"We'll do it. Don't worry." I watched as everyone's gaze turned determined.

Unknown pov-

Where are we?

I looked to my sides to see nothing but blackness.

"Hallo?" I heard the echoing in my voice, as I approached nothingness.

All that I could remember was the searing pain in my back as I collided with a large tree and the hatred shown within his violet eyes.

I knew I hated him for some reason, his lack of empathy, or his hatred toward happiness; or rather the way he would torment me as a boy.

Now I knew why.

He was pure.

As pure as driven liquid tar.

**End**

**Here: if you'd like to look at some of my other stories please check me out on Deviantart! I take request more often there as well! Or if you'd like to yell at me for my lateness that's cool too! ^_^ **

**My page: **


	23. Chapter 20: Death Is A Beautiful Thing

**Shroud chapter 20**

**Please excuse my lateness….**

**I've been out of ideas for a very long time and needed time to think, my writing technic is bad…..I swear I just don't have free time anymore, all during summer I was able to update in as little as two days but now…**

**Yeah...I need to work on my work ethic I think up an idea and just write, so in other words I usually write and finish a story in the same day and post it that night or first thing in the morning. Maybe if I write ahead…? And just post later chapters, they'd be on time of course but that means I'd have to write literally everyday…I'll try this instead but with the amount of requests on Deviantart and the different multi chapter stories in need of an update can take its toll on a person. But I'll try so please don't be angry if I don't have another chapter up in the following weeks.**

**One last thing, I'd like to see people's thoughts on the story, if you all could do that it would be much obliged. I notice the amount of popularity this story is getting and wanted to know peoples thoughts, love? Hate? Even If you don't have much to say anything is accepted. I really do love reading everyone's comments and kind words they make me happy and make me want to update as fast as possible lol. I'm so lame. But really, it means the world to me.**

**Much need answers:**

**-No I will not…will NOT be discontinuing this story no matter how long the wait! Promise! **

**-Yes, I am alive**

**-No I'm not just being lazy, I try my best to keep these going and keep the updates within a months span at MOST**

**-Yes, I do plan on ending this story at some point, hey, all good things must end right? Even when they suck as much as this story T-T**

**-And yes, if you have been on my Deviantart page you can see that I am more active on there with a wider range of stories and characters, It's not because I dislike this website, its because I have been a deviant for almost four years They are also more reader insert friendly. (I highly recommend going on their pages dedicated to such stories, their writers are amazing!)**

**If you are a fan of my writings and this story rather then just the story then please, by all means visit my page, I will not be posting all of them to this website though, so don't wait up on them being published here. (PM me if you'd like a link)**

**Anyways**

**I have been rambling and I apologize, this is really a chapter despite the long authors note.**

**Song to listen to: Black butler ost: Ciel **

** watch?v=gTFPqDjY6Ig&safe=active**

_All that I could remember was the searing pain in my back as I collided with a large tree and the hatred shown within his violet eyes._

_I knew I hated him for some reason, his lack of empathy, or his hatred toward happiness; or rather the way he would torment me as a boy._

_Now I knew why._

_He was pure._

_As pure as driven liquid tar._

**Reader pov-**

I could feel my arm go numb.

Something bad is about to happen. My arm never does that; It's almost like a sixth sense or something.

I looked over to my dear friends and allies to see them hard at work.

"Lukas?" I looked over the taller Norwegian man as he leaned up against a wall while skimming through another book.

"What?" His calculating eyes scanned over my surroundings.

"Something's about to happen." He sighed.

"And how exactly would you know that?" I could just feel the annoyance radiating off of his voice. He absolutely hated being disturbed when he was reading one of his spells.

"I'm serious, something very wrong is about to happen, I can feel in in my arm It's gone completely numb." I argued, my (e/c) showed anger. Why wouldn't he believe this? I mean really, look at all that we've been through!

"Really? You expect me to listen…..to your arm?" I could see a waver of a smile but it was gone just as quickly as it came.

"Yes. I do. My wisdom has brought us this far so I think it would be best for you to at least listen to what I have to say." His eyes were on my arm then back to my eyes.

(E/c) clashes against lightning blue.

We stayed like this for a good thirty seconds before he broke away.

"Fine, what exactly are you feeling." He flipped through his old worn out book of spells.

"My right arm is completely numb from wrist up. This only happens when something is about to happen. Like a sixth sense." He nodded.

"And why are you telling me this?" His eyes looked bored.

"Because I'm warning you, and I'd like you to keep an eye out for anything odd." He nodded once more before going back to his book.

I saved my tabs on demons and other mythical creatures and closed my computer.

Walking over to the less populated upstairs portion of the library I looked out of the large window in a daze.

The clouds were a dark gray signaling rain later today.

Dammit, I'm going to fall asleep.

Maybe it was the calmness of the atmosphere or the light pitter-patter of the rain against the windowpane, but whatever it was it always made me sleepy.

Sighing, I closed the curtains before grabbing a random book off of a bookshelf.

Only making it to the first paragraph I sneezed and heard a large 'SCREETCH', which was followed by a 'BOOM' as well as the ground shaking uncontrollably.

Not knowing what to do I panicked and looked over to the curtain which was now slightly ajar.

I was right.

There outside of the manor was a plane.

Just sitting there.

I could here the rain hit the tarnished metal as the smoke wisped from it.

I threw the book to the ground and ran past my friends in a hurry; I could hear their footsteps follow not too far behind.

Running to the first door I saw, I ran through it and entered the freezing rain, heat immediately hitting me as the smell of smoke and gas hit my face in a heated front.

"Oh my God…." I got a closer look and saw what I was afraid to see.

The front of the nose was completely in ground aside from the scrap metal that lodged itself inside of the ground around it.

The pilots had to have died.

I ran around the side of the large plane to see more of it destroyed, the passengers section was falling apart.

I wanted a closer look, I moved quickly towards it when the sound of the plane breaking apart rang into my ears.

Without a moment to move I saw a large chunk of scrap metal come right at me.

"AH-" I was cut of by my air being constricted by a arm.

I looked up to see Vlad.

"Thanks." I was still in shock, what in the hell happened?

"No problem, please, be careful." I looked into his deep velvet eyes; he looked upset.

I wonder what his problem is?

I nodded numbly before watching, as the last of the plane broke apart in a loud chatter.

"Oh dear." I looked over to everyone else to see their faces painted white with fear.

"Arthur?" He dark green eyes turned to me.

"Y-yes?" He looked a little scared.

What if this plane crash wasn't a mistake?

"Could you place a barrier around us?" He nodded quickly before jumping into action.

"Everyone, please stand close to me." We did as we were told and huddled together in a sandwich before a bright green liquid like substance flew out of Arthur's hands.

It continued to get larger and larger until it completely covered us.

It looked liked a large water bubble.

"Will this break easy?" Emil asked mouth slightly open, lavender eyes struck with worry.

"Not unless you severely attack me then no." Arthur was breathing hard; this must have been taking a toll on him as well.

"You need help?" Lukas lent a hand.

"N-no I'm fi-" He was cut off by the looks on Vlad and Lukas' knowing faces.

They too added some of their magical abilities to the bubble making it look like a rainbow of colors.

It was so pretty.

It almost made me forget about the fiery metal a mere football field away from us.

"Do you think anyone is still alive?" Feliciana asked timidly.

"I highly doubt it but…" Yao answered solemnly still in complete shock about what had just happened.

"We should call the police." Leon said quietly.

"Good idea. Here use my phone." Yong Soo said quickly. I guess even he's thoroughly disturbed by the sight.

I knew no one was alive.

I could smell the burning flesh from here. I wonder what it would smell like to Vlad, with his strong senses and all.

I decided to try and get my mind off of it as Yong Soo made the call.

I touched the bubble ever so slightly before looking over to Arthur. He didn't say anything.

I poked it. Still nothing.

I guess it really is ok to mess with.

I continued to rub my thumb against the thick interior of the bubble when I saw something over by the rubble.

"….." Without saying anything I walked closer to the source, well, as far as the bubble would let me.

I watched as the thing twitched slightly, it looked like it was trying to stand up.

"….Guys." I tried to gain their attention but everyone was so into the police call trying to describe what they saw.

I tried again but no response.

I don't have time for this, someone might have survived to crash!

I put all of my strength onto the ball causing the bubble to break.

I guess the call caused them to lose concentration on the spell.

I ran as quickly as I could to the debris that was moving.

"(F/N)! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I ignored their calls for me to come back.

"IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" I heard the steel and metal shift slightly before I blacked out from the intensity of the heat.

**Unknown pov-**

I felt like I was floating, it was so nice.

I could hear children laughing.

So peaceful.

The sky was golden and the air smelt like the best that nature could offer.

So this is what death felt like.

Funny, I expected to feel the chill of sudden death or the pain; not something like this.

But no.

All I felt was bliss.

I _loved_ the feeling of **death**.

**End of chapter**

**I hope everyone liked it. Can you guys who the person at the end was. **

**-Hint: It's a boy, and you have met them, already**


End file.
